


血之印/Blood of Dragon

by MerlinQJQ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinQJQ/pseuds/MerlinQJQ
Summary: After Merlin send the boat into Avalon,Freya returned and tell him a way to bring Arthur back.Merlin don't know what is Freya's trading terms,but he still accepted it.When Arthur came back without any memory,Merlin has to find out the way to help him.They met Gaius in the mountains and return to Camlot,it maybe not a good idea because Arthur didn't think Gwen is a legal queen.Things are getting worse and worse after they get involved in state affairs...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> （摘要的英文是从翻译软件直接搞的，因为不想写了，我头痛到快要炸了……）这其实是一个续原剧的奇幻向同人，总字数约39000，算是我写过第二短的AM同人，所幸的是故事还算是完整的，可能看起来会比较严肃一些，它是强调逻辑性的，一个完整的奇幻故事。它们发生在我脑海的宇宙中，一瞬间爆发，我从开头看到了结尾，然后把它们用文字记录下来，仅此而已。并没有志在写甜饼，也不能定义它是清水或者是肉文。就让它静静地躺在AO3的文库里。它会等到命中注定的人的，我相信。  
> 曾经有人跟我说过，写手要跪着服务他的读者们。你不仅要会写，还要钻研他们爱看什么，口味偏好，要注意用什么标题和卖点去吸引他们关注，这样才能拼到热度，才会有人认可你的实力。是的，中国的写作依然是买方市场，特别是同人这种无法正儿八经出版、拍成电视剧、电影的东西，你唯一能拥有的就是尽量多的读者。而我办不到。我唯一能做的就是把我脑海里那个宇宙所发生的事情写出来，让它们不要随着我的离去而消亡殆尽。我不知道如何去讨好人，写作是很私人的事情。如果你不爱这个故事，我无能为力。如果你爱看，那我很荣幸。每个人都有自己必须坚持的东西，唯有当你有所坚持的时候，你才是独一无二的你。为了这个我可以舍弃别的，我已经取舍好了。  
> 就这样吧！感谢忠实的读者，感谢喜欢看我写故事的人。哪怕只有一个人我也不会丧气的，AO3上的中文受众可能会很少，我也是初到贵境很多东西不会弄。如果你们有更好的建议，请务必告诉我，谢谢你。

（一）

小船飘向湖心那座迷雾笼罩的小岛。梅林擦了擦脸颊残留的泪痕，依依不舍地转身。

他没有任何去处，也不想去任何地方，只想在这里呆着，等着，终有一天基哈拉的预言会实现，他要好好活着等到那一天。

-真是遗憾。一代君王就此陨落。

一个声音从湖里传来，梅林惊异回头，看到了悬浮在湖上空的芙蕾雅。她仍旧穿着临终前那件紫缎裙，头发湿透了，一缕一缕耷拉在肩膀上。

-芙……芙蕾雅？真的是你？

-当然是。我可是湖中仙女。

-你还活着。那很不错了。

-梅林。你有什么打算？

-没有。大概会在湖边建个简单的小木屋，天天看着湖，等着。

-等什么？

-你知道的。亚瑟会回来。或许目前看起来很搞笑，但我信他终究能回来。

-梅林，实际上只要你愿意，他立马就能回到你身边。

-你……你说什么？

-他可以复活。

-你有方法为什么不早告诉我？！

-阿尔比恩最强大的法师，什么代价都不用付出就能获得想要的结果， 你可真是个慷慨的人啊。亦或是你确实头脑太简单？

芙蕾雅摇了摇头，对于梅林这种急躁的愤怒颇为不满。

-说吧，你要我付出什么代价。

-生命。

-一命……换一命？好。只要亚瑟可以复活，哪怕让我去死，我也义无反顾。这是我该做的。

-一命换一命那是对凡人。而你，梅林。你活着的价值，远比将命交予我多得多。

-生命……是什么意思？既然你不是要我的命，那又该是谁的命？

-先回答我。想不想让亚瑟复活。

-当然想！付出了那么多，他就这样离开了，我不能接受！

-接受我的条件。我可以告诉你一个方法。

-条件……我不确定你说的“生命”是什么意思？

-你会知道的。哦，还有。刚扔进湖里的誓约之剑，还给你。

-它是亚瑟的，不是我的。

-随你喜欢。请务必收下，你会用得上。准确来说，你必须要用它。

-用它做什么？

梅林接过宝剑，抬头望向湖面，却已经没有了芙蕾雅的踪迹。

-喂！前面那个人！你在和谁说话呢？？

背后传来熟悉的声音，梅林回头一看竟然是亚瑟。完好无缺的亚瑟，还是穿着锁子甲带着红披风，愣愣地站在湖边的乱石旁。

-亚瑟！！是你……你回来就好……回来就好……

梅林冲过去拥抱了他，自上而下观察，确认亚瑟是真实的。

-你是谁？亚瑟是谁？

亚瑟杵在原地，皱眉头，丝毫感觉不到梅林的心情。

他确实是复活了，可是芙蕾雅并没有答应梅林把亚瑟完完全全还给他。这个亚瑟是没有记忆的亚瑟。他连自己是谁都不会记得。

梅林本来是有点烦躁的，不确认亚瑟是真的没有了全部记忆还是在开玩笑，现在看来情况应该是最坏的那一种——亚瑟的记忆都丢失了。 芙蕾雅这个骗子！梅林感觉上当受骗了，转念一想亚瑟能活着就已经很好，不该要求太多。那就这样吧。就当是带着个孩子，给予百分之二百的耐心，重新开始生活。

-亚瑟是你的名字。不记得了？

-这名字听起来还挺威风的啊？

-是的，所以他是你的名字。从这一刻起。

-哎小哥！你还没告诉我，你叫什么？你是否知道我为何会在这里？

-小哥你个头！叫梅林！我们以前认识，是……是朋友。

-哦！那我为什么在这里啊？

-你问我，我问谁啊？好烦啊。

-不是……从我有意识那一秒开始，我就只见到你了。你又说知道我以前的事，我当然问你啊。

  眼前这个傻不拉几的家伙拉着梅林的袖角，嘟着嘴，既无辜又可怜。

\-  你知道回家的路吗亚瑟？

-家……我没有印象了，你给我描述一下呗？

-算了。现在你是个彻底的菜头，回去有什么用啊。

梅林耸了耸肩，拉着亚瑟的手往林中走去。亚瑟倒也顺从，任由他拉着走。

梅林找到了一片小小的空地，刚好可以堆个篝火休息一晚。他还需要时间去思考到底怎么让亚瑟变回从前的样子。芙蕾雅只说了一个词，生命。那到底是谁的生命，跟亚瑟又有什么关系？

 -对了亚瑟。我们需要休息一晚上，你知道怎么收集柴枝吧？我们需要点个篝火。  

-我……我可以学！

傻子亚瑟显然连生活技能都丢掉了。梅林侧眼盯着他，摇摇头，一副恨铁不成钢的样。

-跟着我。注意看我怎么收集柴枝，希望你能尽快学会。

梅林把亚瑟那个披风弄成一条布索，一头拴在腰上，一头栓在亚瑟的手腕。这样子看起来虽然很可笑，但是为了安全必须这么做，亚瑟没有任何保护自己的能力，万一遇上了野兽甚至是敌军就麻烦了。

-真是麻烦……这些柴枝磕得我手臂很痛诶！

亚瑟抱着柴枝，一边注意着脚下的状况，一边注意着梅林的走向。

-吵什么，以前伺候你的时候难道我就不磕手？你也得体验一下。

梅林还在用一根粗木条扒拉着地面，落叶被敲打出簌簌的破碎声，有些已经破碎的残叶干脆飞到半空中，又无精打采地落回地面。

-突然学会安静了？真难得啊……亚瑟？

梅林察觉到亚瑟变得安静而回头看，柴枝散落一地，亚瑟被人用匕首架着脖子，动弹不得。

-放开他。

-嘿，小伙子们。这是准备去哪儿啊？

-关你什么事？

-哎哟，穿戴成这样的人必定是贵族吧？也许还是某些在康沃森国王悬赏名单上的人。

-你要做什么？！

-给我钱。

-我们没有钱。

-那就很遗憾了，我要带走他。至于你，为了防止报信……

这个强盗模样的人还没说完话，梅林已经使用魔法把他推出去两丈远。

-我说了，没有钱。

-啊！我刚才看到了什么！

亚瑟指着梅林发出一串惊叫，眼睛蹬得老圆。

他这个举动分散了梅林的精神，强盗迅速爬起来冲向亚瑟，手里举起了发亮的匕首。

情况变得紧急，梅林用魔法移动了誓约之剑并命令它刺向强盗。其实早就该这么做了，可是他不想杀人，他讨厌这种感觉。不到万不得已，他绝不走这一步。

-天啊……这太可怕了！

亚瑟看着强盗瞬间倒地，剑插进了心脏。吓坏了。

-你看吧，这地方到处都不安全。跟紧点，再另外找地方。

 梅林闭上眼皱了皱眉，真不想经历这种事。他走到强盗旁边将宝剑拔出尸体。亚瑟傻乎乎地凑上前去围观，剑拔出时血喷涌而出，飞溅到两人脸上。

亚瑟吓得倒退几步，指着梅林想说什么，却结结巴巴的。

-你……你……

-对不起，我马上替你清理脸上的污血。

梅林顺势把剑插在土里，从衣服下沿撕了一小片。

-委屈你了。先用这个擦一下吧。

梅林轻轻地捧着亚瑟的脸，一点点清理血迹。亚瑟的眼神从惊魂未定慢慢恢复过来，变成另一种状态。

-我认得你了。你是那个救了我的人！

-你想起来了？！

-我记得，那次宴会我们被巫婆催眠了，她要杀掉我。是你推了我一把，我们躲开了匕首。

-……仅此而已？

-然后……父亲任命你作为我的贴身仆人。

-还有呢？

-没有了。

-真是可喜可贺，卡美洛国王就剩下十年前的记忆了，也许智商也是。

-你竟敢这样和我说话？还有，我是卡美洛的王子，不是国王！你说话注意点！

-懒得跟你废话。话说，你是怎么想起来的？

-我……我不知道，就刚才看着你的脸，突然想起来了。

梅林翻了个大白眼，他还是摸不着窍门。

-走吧。既然你恢复到那时候的记忆，你应该会保护自己吧。剑拿着，我可不想拖着重重的金属翻山越岭。

-不对！你是我新的仆人，竟然是个法师！天，我父亲知道了一定会杀了你的头。

-是啊，如果他还活着的话也许真会那么做。

-你什么意思？

-他早就死了。你才是卡美洛的国王。

-放你的屁！

-信不信由你。你之所以不明白是因为记忆只恢复到十年前。我会想办法帮你恢复剩下的部分，在这之前麻烦您能好好的按照我指令行事吗？

-我为什么要听？

-你还想不想回去卡美洛了？

-我要回去，还用你带？！开什么玩笑？

-你现在就是个傻子，就算回去了他们也不知道该如何对待你。而且还会招来更大的危险——按照契约现在卡美洛的领主是格温。她能不能接受这个失忆的丈夫重回王位，还存有疑问。

-那我们现在怎么办？

-捡柴。

恢复了一丁点儿记忆之后，亚瑟是当初相识那副样子。也就是跋扈和任性。他拒绝了帮梅林捡柴的指令，拿着剑在附近晃悠，时不时回头看一下在枯叶和乱枝当中忙碌的梅林。

-真是的。帮他恢复记忆是不是做错了？没想起来之前好歹还愿意帮忙，现在倒好，游手好闲的大白痴。

-我听到了，梅林。

-没有，我在和地面的蚂蚁聊天。

-少装了，我知道你在抱怨。可我是在保护你的安全懂不懂。

-随你喜欢怎么说吧。

梅林抱着柴条走过去空地，一根一根认真地搭起来。

-哎，梅林。这柴条都很潮湿，点不着的啊。你到底懂不懂野外行军是怎么点篝火的。

-我当然会了，不用你操心好吧？潘德拉贡菜头王子。

-你再说一遍？

-你看好了。法师点火的方法是这样的。

梅林对着搭建好的小柴堆，伸出双手，掌心向外。睁眼的瞬间亚瑟看到了他眼睛里闪过光芒，柴堆随之燃烧起来。

-厉害了，难怪我父亲那么害怕巫术。如果像你这样的人要去干坏事，普通人无论如何都招架不住。

-害怕吗？

-有点。但我觉得你是可信的。

-嗯？为什么信我。

-如果你要做坏事我还会站在这里挥舞着剑？你根本就不会在强盗手里救下我，也不会让我知道你的巫师身份。

-总算是个明白人。

-对了，你说我们已经认识了十年。那我们平时是怎么相处的？

-你老是使唤我做这做那的，一不高兴就发脾气，打我。

-好像真的是。我记得第一次见到你的时候你跟我顶嘴。我那时候想竟然在百姓面前给我丢脸，得教训教训你。

-但后来就好很多了。只有在开心的时候会打我。

-啊？

-你惊讶什么，事情确实就这样的。

-那我以前肯定是个变态了，一高兴就打仆人。

-也许……好吧你的脑子真不是正常人。

梅林表面上装作严肃，然而他必须迅速低下头了，憋笑实在太难了。这个傻子亚瑟的脑回路还真可爱呢。

 

  
（二）

第二天，梅林在清晨浓郁的雾气中醒来。扭头一看，亚瑟早就不见了。

糟糕！这家伙怎么开始乱跑了？得把它找回来！

梅林挣扎着爬起来，找寻着亚瑟的踪迹。他看到了一串脚印通向远处，那个方向是河流。

梅林站在河边，气鼓鼓的看着亚瑟。锁子甲衬衣鞋子放在树脚底下，人在河里洗澡，还挺开心的样子。

-你干嘛自己跑出去？

-我爱上哪儿上哪儿，不行啊？再说了这地方脏死了，我也不晓得发生过什么事，衬衣上竟然会有血！你快给我洗了烘干，等会我上岸时要看到干净的衬衫。

-那你就在河里好好呆着吧，菜头。

梅林一把收走了衣服，往回走。

-喂，衣服不洗了啊，干嘛掉头走？

-法师清理衣服还用沾水洗的吗，你太天真了。

-那就在这里把它们清理干净啊，我还想着你留在河边陪我聊聊天。

-哦我懂了。小孩子喜欢看魔术，大概是这个意思，对吧？

梅林把衣服挂在最低的树枝端头，把它们铺展开来。低声念动咒语之后，衣服上的泥渍、血迹瞬间消失。他回头插着腰，得意地朝亚瑟挑挑眉。

亚瑟站在河里，眼神紧张，一言不发。

-干嘛了？吓到你了吗小孩子？

-你背后……

梅林意识到发生什么事，背后肯定是有危险的东西靠近了。依据呼吸声应该是一只大型的野兽，或者说是怪物。

没得选了。梅林再次召唤了宝剑用以自卫。宝剑利落地刺进它心脏，一声震耳欲聋的吼叫让树梢的乌鸦都惊散了。

-真是恶心的生物！幸亏你是法师，要是个小弱鸡那就死翘翘了。

亚瑟慌慌张张爬上岸，走到这头巨大的钢鬣猪跟前打量着，踹了一脚把它翻转成肚皮朝天的状态，拔剑。

剑估计是刺入太深了，卡在肋骨之间要拔出来非常费劲。亚瑟不得不用脚抵着怪物，狠狠使劲。

剑拔出的瞬间，又是血飞溅。亚瑟脸上、身上又全是血。

梅林拿过宝剑，示意让亚瑟去河边把血迹洗干净，待转身的时候却叫住了他。背后的痕迹——应该说是当初被莫德雷德刺伤的位置，那里本该是有个伤疤，而梅林看到的是龙形纹身。就跟潘德拉贡家徽一样。

-梅林，我背后有什么？

-我想应该是个伤疤，可是它长得有点奇怪。

-是什么样的？

-就像是盾牌上的龙徽。很奇怪，它是什么时候有的？

-梅林啊，你可是贴身仆人，每天都要替我更衣，要看到我的身体，你竟然告诉我不知道身上何时有个疤？

-疼吗？

梅林没有理会那些没完没了的唠叨，戳了一下亚瑟的伤疤。它呈现出暗红色，仿佛是长在皮肤下方。

-不疼啊。

-好的，那就先忽略掉它。你去河边把这身猪血洗干净好吧？

-等等。

-又怎么了菜头？

-我想起来了。

-什么？

-你在宴会上喝了一杯毒酒，差点没命。是我找的解药。（注：S1E4 The Poisoned Chalice 餐杯之毒这一集）

-哦！谢天谢地，你终于一点点想起来了？

-但是后面的事情真没记忆了。

-有进步总归是好的。不过我更在意的是，刚才你做了什么让记忆恢复？

-如你所见，我在河里洗澡，目睹你杀了一头大猪，帮你把剑拔出来，弄了一身血。

-我得仔细想想这是什么原理。肯定是某种巫术，但我没有学过。芙蕾雅也没有给我足够的信息。

-芙蕾雅？

-一个女巫。没有她的帮助你已经是个死人了。

-有机会我得好好答谢她。顺便问一句，她是你什么人啊？

-……这个你没必要过问。

（注：芙蕾雅临终前曾对梅林说过终有一天要报答他，而且芙蕾雅是亚瑟杀死的。）

-哎，梅林。

-亚瑟。你不用睡觉的吗？

差不多已经睡着了，亚瑟竟然拿手指戳他后背弄醒他。梅林的语气当然是有点不太好了。

-我不睡啊。野外就是要随时保持警惕，不可能两个人同时睡着的。如果你睡着了我就要醒着，否则很可能熬不过一晚上咱俩都死翘翘。

-认识你那么长时间，还是头一次听你讲不睡觉的原因。

-我以前没有跟你说过吗？

-没有！以前是我醒着，你睡觉。也不知道哪儿来的勇气， 那时候我还没有告诉你巫师的身份，更不可能用魔法保护你。你真心大啊。

-看来以前的我，对你很不好诶。

-倒也不全是。关键时候还救过我几次。但平时一直欺负我这个不能否认。

-所以你为什么不辞去职务呢？以前的我那么坏。你不必忍受的。

-伺候你是我的义务。一生的义务。我不能走，也走不了。

-不懂，这世上哪有本该伺候另一个人的义务。

-以后你会懂的。好了小王子，我要睡了，别再叫醒我了……

梅林打了个哈欠，砸砸嘴接着睡觉了。其实从头到尾他就没有睁开过眼，实在累了。

 

次日清晨醒来，梅林又晚了一步。亚瑟这家伙开溜了。

-亚瑟！菜头！你给我出来！

梅林怒吼着，他生怕亚瑟再次遭到什么意外。毕竟这片林子是在几个国家的交界处，强盗，巡逻兵，其他怪物都很可能出现。

-吵什么啊！！你就不能安安静静的让我打猎？野鸡都让你吓飞了！

亚瑟在灌木丛里冒出脑袋，上头插满了各种树枝落叶。

-你个菜头，赤手空拳怎么打猎？你告诉我？

-……我很敏捷的！空手也能逮！

-再怎么容易也没有魔法容易。

-好像……你说的还有几分道理。好吧你来，我回去睡觉了。等我醒来要看到香喷喷的烤野鸡，明白了吗？

-你干什么都不如使唤我那么在行，菜头。

-这次就算了，如果让其他人听到你这么称呼我，肯定敲到你脑壳发晕。

-切。

 

对亚瑟不需要再隐瞒魔法真是太爽了。梅林只需要挥挥手就能折断树枝，击杀小猎物，甚至可以把掉落在林间生锈的小刀恢复锋利。毕竟没有这个，杀鸡还是挺麻烦的。

亚瑟睡得很沉，篝火早就灭了也不知道。梅林只得重新添了些柴火，再去处理猎物。他在河边清洗被开膛破肚的野鸡，然后架到火上烤。亚瑟最爱的是香草烤鸡，但是在林中可没有什么香料，就这么弄吧。（注：欧洲早期的香草应当是指迷迭香，而迷迭香生长于排水能力好的沙地，并且是没有冬季寒流的地方，所以应当不会出现在英格兰的山岭之中。）

果不其然，食物的香味让饥肠辘辘的亚瑟醒了过来。

-哟，不错嘛，我可快饿疯了。

亚瑟拿起了刚烤熟的野鸡，用嘴吹了一下腾腾热气，然后拧下了一只鸡腿递给梅林。

-干嘛？

梅林看了一眼鸡腿，诧异地抬头看着亚瑟。这家伙什么时候变得这么好了？

-你是负责打猎的人，理所当然是要吃最好的部分啊。给你。

-还挺讲道理。可以，孺子可教。

-这是个什么词？

-意思是就算是个傻子也会有善良的一面。

-早知道就不分给你鸡腿了。

-不过，你倒是越来越好了。比我刚认识你那时候好。

-我从来就不坏好吗？

-谁说的？你数次把我投入监狱，每次都是因为我想要救你，结果被那些意图害你的人反过来诬陷！你就这么不分青红皂白的背弃我。

-害我的人都有谁啊？

-很多，基本上你认识的人除了我，除了格温，除了你父亲，除了圆桌骑士们，都有加害你。

-莫嘉娜呢？你怎么漏了她？

-正是因为你们对她的信任，一再纵容才导致了军队在剑栏落败，而你被莫德雷德偷袭死于刀下！

-我不信！你怎么能说出污蔑莫嘉娜的话？你怎么忍心？她是我姐姐！那么好的一个公主。

-你对于这十年里发生的事情一无所知。我不知道怎么跟你解释。

-那就别解释，我也不要听。

两人因为莫嘉娜的问题产生了分歧，只能各自默默地吃着烤鸡，不再说话。

  
（三）

格温又呆在房间里不肯出来了。

自从亚瑟离开了之后她承担起了一国之主的职责，大小事务俱要一一过问，虽然有骑士团和盖乌斯奔波在城里城外帮衬着，仍然会觉得身上的担子越发沉重，又时常感觉孤单。 怎么办呢，她又不能倒下。每每情绪失落她就会把自己关进去房间里。一切陈设都和亚瑟在世时相同，越发使她思念，那是一种无法对任何人言说的，深藏于心的悲痛。

盖乌斯想过许多办法想帮她，想让她从缅怀的执念中解脱出来，但是无果。

-陛下，您交托的事情已经办妥了，莱昂骑士稍后会向您详细汇报。

-谢谢你盖乌斯。这段时间对大家来说都相当难熬，感谢有你的协助。

-无需这么说，陛下。我受先王所托，这是我毕生的义务。

-看。战争停歇了。卡美洛那些被烧焦的土壤正在春风召唤下慢慢恢复，这个积弱又经年战争的国家却不知道何时才能回到当初的繁荣。

-会办到的。陛下对子民的热爱，对职责的忠诚，会让一切都迅速好起来，我相信。

-我可不是小孩子了，盖乌斯。我清楚知道这个国家当前的弱点，一时半会好不起来的。战争几乎消耗了我们所有的储备，军队，武器，粮食和农作力，我们一样都没有。只剩下依然坚守着的骑士团，不是吗？

-陛下，或许我们可以先从民间着手。周边的国家仍有不少处于战乱之中，而卡美洛如果能敞开城门接收这些流离失所的人，重建的力量自然就到位了。我们会有新的村庄，新的农田和牲口，不久的将来就能重建税收制度，一切都能水到渠成。

-但又有多少人对卡美洛有信心呢？连女王自己都对统治这片土地信心不足。而且，巫术要是再度入侵，威胁到王权，我们该如何处理？

-不会发生这种事的。在剑栏一役反败为胜的原因早就传遍了阿尔比恩，大家都知道卡美洛有一位强大的法师庇佑着，只要我们摆出对魔法接纳的态度，自然会有人效忠王室，那些企图不轨者也会忌惮这个法师而不敢妄为。

-那这位法师人在何方？盖乌斯。你告诉我，这个人是我们的旧相识，也是亚瑟的挚友。可否请他回来协助我们？

-我恐怕办不到，陛下。根据预言，亚瑟会在阿尔比恩需要他的时候重返人间。而这位法师会一直守候着那一天，如果亚瑟不能回来，那么他也会在人间销声匿迹。

-无论如何，请你先尝试一下，好吗？另外请不要用国王的名义向他转达，以朋友的角度应该更能说服他。要等亚瑟在哪里等都是可以的，为什么要远离我们呢？

-我会尽力尝试，陛下。

 

仍旧呆在丛林里的两人，隔了半响之后终于打破了沉默。

-梅林。对不起。

-干嘛要道歉。

-我……我刚才不该用那个态度。

-你本来就没有好态度。

-我真的不能理解你说的那些话。可能是因为我确实丢失了记忆吧，我相信你不会骗我的，也不会诬陷其他人。

-你刚才可不是这么说的。你可是气势汹汹的责怪我诬陷了莫嘉娜。

-也许某天我会想起来那些记忆的，在这之前我只能相信你，也只有你在我身边。我开始想念卡美洛了。

-我们会回去的。但我必须先搞明白让你恢复记忆的原理，或许我要去求助……

梅林还没有把话说完，已经被一群穿着锁子甲的巡逻兵包围了。

-早上好啊。大白天的在山坡点起篝火可是很危险的。

领头的巡逻兵挽了一下剑花，又用剑尖对着亚瑟隔空挑了一下，示意他拿起剑搏斗。

-你会后悔的。

亚瑟拿起宝剑，摆出准备搏斗的姿态。

梅林粗略数了下总共是六名士兵，刚好挡住了所有可能逃脱的路径。敌多我寡的场面很不适合让亚瑟逞英雄，他干脆双掌向外，用魔法把士兵们都推翻在地上，然后厉目逐一审视着。

-不好！这是巫师！快撤退！

士兵们领教到了厉害，连滚带爬地逃离了。

-你干嘛抢我的功劳？

-菜头，你是不是觉得以一敌六很威风？这样很危险知道吗？万一他们偷袭你呢？

-我忽略了你会巫术这件事。本能驱使我拿起剑自卫，也是保护你。

梅林本来想借机狠狠教训一下逞能的亚瑟，听到这句话心肠突然软下来，眼中凶光顿时消散。

-走吧，灭掉篝火，免得再有人循着踪迹找我们麻烦。

 

一路行进中，梅林时不时用魔法掩盖地上的脚印，又闭眼聆听周遭的动静。这个举动非常的神秘，亚瑟看得饶有兴致。

-没想到我的小男仆有这么大的本领。当仆人真的很浪费了。

-现在知道还不算迟。起码你还有机会见识到如何用魔法打磨宝剑，擦洗马靴的。

-我发现你偶尔会静止然后闭眼，这是在做什么？

-聆听。我的耳朵能听到德鲁伊人的动向，如果有危险靠近可以提前预知。

-那我就省事了。反正你都能猜到，那我在林子里闭着眼走也可以……

话语间亚瑟踩到了陷阱，他被一张巨网捕获了。

-我可没有说能预测地面上的野兽陷阱，亚瑟。

梅林摇摇头，准备施法把他救下。正当这时背后传来声音，冰凉的触感抵在背上。

-不要动，小巫师。

梅林不敢回头，亚瑟在半空荡着看的一清二楚，那是个披着素麻斗篷的男子。帽檐很低，看不清楚他的脸。

-你要做什么？我知道你是德鲁伊人，为什么我感觉不到你靠近？！

-高阶祭司只要在行进时略加施法就能隐藏痕迹，从而不被任何同类感应到。你还是太大意了。如果我没有猜错的话你们来自卡美洛，你们应该认识那位在剑栏威震四方的老法师。对吧？

-我不知道你在说什么。

梅林隐约感觉到来者不善，他拒绝承认任何事情。

-他在战争中屠戮了数以百计德鲁伊人，那些可都是他的同胞！他不应该为此付出代价吗？特别是我们的高阶女祭司莫嘉娜。她是为了复兴古教尽力最多的人，可还是惨死在龙息剑之下。

-梅林，他说的可是真的？！莫嘉娜是什么？！

亚瑟唯一听懂的就是这个名字，他冲口而出，却暴露了梅林的真实身份。

-呵，那么看来，剑栏的老法师只是伪装的。都说法师就隐藏在亚瑟王身边，是一个叫梅林的人。真是得来全不费工夫啊。对不起了法师，你得跟我回去。

德鲁伊祭司用魔法召唤了绳索，绳索就像是被赋予了生命一般蛇形行走，自动把梅林五花大绑起来了。

-梅林！梅林！

亚瑟吼叫着，在网里胡乱挣扎。可是除了树枝微微颤抖之外并没有起到任何作用。

-我不能跟你走。你最好不要强迫我。

梅林反而很镇定，他在警告这个德鲁伊祭司。

-你已经被我的魔法套索困住，没有方法逃脱的。至于亚瑟王，父债子偿。他应为乌瑟王对待巫师的残忍付出代价！

梅林再也不忍了。他狠盯着还在亚瑟腰间的誓约之剑，内心汹涌着杀意。

宝剑感应到了，嗡嗡作响以闪电的速度飞出，一声闷响，祭司的头颅应声落地。

宝剑在半空划了一个半弧插进树干，足足没入了三分之二。头颅滚动到亚瑟和梅林中间，尚在梅林背后的躯干如同喷泉般喷薄血液，缓缓往后倒去。

梅林看着那颗苍白的头颅，它死不瞑目的样子异常恐怖。梅林颤抖着站在原地，差点就忘了把亚瑟救下来。

-梅林……能不能先把我放下来……

亚瑟从网眼伸出手，向梅林挥动。

-抱歉……我我我有点反应不过来。

梅林一个激灵缓过神来，对着网索念动咒语。

-断！

网索崩断，亚瑟重重地摔落在地面。幸亏他比较壮，又是屁股先着地，倒也不会伤着。

-梅林，你能不能用个温和的方法？！

亚瑟扒拉着缠绕在自己身上的网兜，快要顾不上隐隐作痛的背部了。

-我又疏忽了。抱歉……

-行了，大概没有下次了。怎么会有这样对待主人的男仆啊？？

亚瑟终于摆脱了层层缠绕的网兜，喘了口大气扭头走向树干。他要把剑拔出来。

梅林发着呆，脑子里还在不停回放刚才惊魂一幕。他是首次割下人的首级，这场景太血腥了。然而这不是他的本意，原来召唤宝剑的时候只是杀意浓重了一些，绝对没有这么恐怖的想法。

-鲜血献祭……

这个声音缥缈如同回音，却非常的清晰，是那位老祭司的声音。

-亚瑟，那个头颅在说话！！

梅林吓到了，按道理割掉的首级就失去了活力，怎么还能说话？

-你吓懵了吧？这是个死人了。我没有听到声音啊？

-不……我真的听见了！

-用鲜血洗脱你的罪孽，洗脱你过往的错误……让鲜血浸染你的双手吧，再用这双手触摸……

-毁之！

梅林越听越害怕，慌乱中他选择了念动火燃咒，把这颗恐怖的会说话的头颅烧掉。

空气中是令人窒息的焦糊气味。那个声音终于停下来了。

这次换成了亚瑟被吓到。杀人，割首级他都不曾害怕，但是用魔法烧掉人的头颅就很不一样。这和他小时候看到父亲在广场上架起柴火，对巫师处以火刑有相似的地方。一样的气味，只是少了撕心裂肺的尖叫声。最难让他接受的是，梅林为何无缘无故对一个死人的首级加以焚烧？毕竟在他看来就是这样子。

-梅林。你还好吗？

-……

-梅林？

-我……我是不是做了吓到你的事了……

梅林战战兢兢地回头，看着亚瑟的眼神既惶恐又可怜，眼泪在打着转几欲落下。

-我不太确定你听到了什么。我也不明白你为什么要烧这个头颅。但是我看得出来你也很害怕，也许我真的对巫术了解得太少了。

亚瑟心中疑问重重，他本来也打算揪着梅林好好盘问一番，可是梅林的样子看起来很不好，最终他还是选择了先安抚好梅林的情绪。

-你害怕现在的我吗？亚瑟？

-你背后全是血。先把他们清理好再说吧。

亚瑟没有正面回答这个问题。其实他自己也不知道，内心到底是害怕，疑惑还是别的，反正自从知道了梅林的巫师身份之后这些事就发生了，而在亲眼目睹之前，他只是从父亲口中略略听到过，也是一样的骇人听闻。

-对不起……

梅林终于没忍住，开始抽泣。他独自跑往河边，把那些染满了血液的衣服脱下来，用魔咒清理干净。但是他的头发上依然沾着粘稠的血，必须在河里清洗。

这种染满了血的罪恶感几乎击垮了他。他在湖里闭气下沉，直到憋不住气挣扎着浮出水面，失声痛哭。

头发上残余的血顺着发脚流淌，在梅林的背上，胸膛上画出了一道道浅浅的殷红。

-梅林，我来看看你有没有事……

亚瑟出现在身后不远处，他在一步步向着梅林靠近。

-我是刽子手……你不要靠过来……

梅林摇着头，他不希望亚瑟看到现在的情形——他浑身都是未洗净的血，应当是很恐怖的画面。

亚瑟没有停下来，反而加快了动作靠近，一把捞住他。

-冷静。杀人肯定是见血的，刚才你也是没有选择了才会杀人，归根结底还是我的原因。梅林对不起。

亚瑟抓住了企图挣脱的他，牢牢控制住双腕试图让他冷静。梅林低着头，眼泪还是止不住。

-别慌，都过去了。

亚瑟用额头相抵，盯着梅林漂亮的眼睫毛轻柔地用话语安抚，顺势亲了他的唇。

梅林安静下来了。微微抬头瞅着，眉头轻蹙。他不明白亚瑟为何突然要亲吻。

-我小时候哭闹不止，莫嘉娜都是用这个方法让我安静下来的。你看多有效。

亚瑟嘴角挑起一丝笑意，伸手就要捏梅林的下巴。

-你走开！

梅林感觉被调戏了，轻吼着把亚瑟推开。

亚瑟就像是个不知道自己做错什么事的孩子，困惑地杵在原地。

-干嘛！我这是想帮你啊！古老的带孩子方法很有用不是吗？！

-哪有随便亲吻的！

梅林又恼又羞盯着亚瑟，人还在抽泣着。

亚瑟就像是个不知道自己做错什么事的孩子，困惑地杵在原地。他胸前多了两个血手印，那是梅林刚才留下的。然而神奇的是那个血手印在慢慢变形，汇聚到一起变成了一条小小的河流，往同一个方向流去。

这个变化应该是不会带来身体上的感觉，看亚瑟的表情就能推断到。梅林也没敢声张，暗中观察着，直到血流向了亚瑟后背，就看不到了。

-岸上那是什么！

梅林突然惊呼指着河岸，亚瑟警惕地转过身，半蹲着的状态。梅林趁机看到了他背后的情形——那两条小小的血河汇聚到了龙徽纹身当中，纹身的颜色越发鲜艳。

-什么也没有呀？

亚瑟观察了一下发现毫无动静，但是他并没有怀疑梅林的动机。

-噢，那大概是雾气产生的怪形状吧。

梅林搪塞着，刚才的情形让他浑身鸡皮疙瘩，这就像是某种特殊的魔法被施加在亚瑟身上，而这种魔法是亚瑟能复活的原因，可它同时也是一只嗜血的怪物。

  
（四）

-梅林……

-你是不是记起了什么？

-我记得……我们去了一趟埃尔多。打跑了掠取物资的强盗，确切来说是某个巫师帮助了我们。

-威尔。我幼年时的朋友。

-对，就叫这个名字。

-你盯着我干嘛？

-我没有盯着你！是晕血，整个人都散涣了。

梅林似乎确认到了一件事，亚瑟的记忆恢复，和血有关。只要血沾到身上就会被龙徽吸收，他的记忆就能逐一点点恢复。当然还不能百分百确认，至少方向上是找对了。他开始迅速思考——要从哪里弄到足够的血呢？

-梅林，你头上的血还没洗干净。

亚瑟使劲摁了一下他的头，使之呈弯腰姿态，双手瓢起河水淋在他头上。

-亚瑟……我自己会洗的……

-你干活就没有利索过。还是我帮你吧。

-……谢……谢谢……

-以前都是你伺候我，看着我沐浴。现在反过来了。

-我是不是应该感觉很光荣？卡美洛国王为我更衣沐浴？？

-奇怪啊。梅林。我之前怎么没有发现端倪？一个仆人每天要处理多少杂务，刷刷洗洗就够折腾了。可是你看看你——我之前老揍你，身上竟然还细皮嫩肉的，连劳作的双手都是纤细柔软。这大概不可能……

-你终于承认自己是个傻子了？

-去你的！

亚瑟感觉自己又被嘲讽了，朝梅林脸上泼起了水。

两人就像是小孩子一样在河里嬉戏，梅林突然打手势要求停下来，闭眼深呼吸。

-为什么会有这种感觉……

-梅林？是晕血不舒服了吗？

-我感应到有巫师在靠近。

-我们现在要躲起来？

-不，我不确定。这股力量很沉稳地在靠近，很强大，但是又感觉不到明显的恶意……

-不管如何先找地方隐蔽。

亚瑟连拉带拽将他带上岸，两人抱起衣服，蹑手蹑脚躲进一根卧倒的枯树后面。

屏息等待着，远处传来踩踏落叶的破碎声音，越来越靠近。

梅林突然想起了什么，从枯树后爬出来朝着某个方向走去。

-梅林！你做什么啊！？

梅林没有回应。他走到了一处断崖上方，看到了他感应中的那位巫师。

-盖乌斯！

-这是……梅林！

白发苍苍的盖乌斯依然步伐轻盈，还是背着那个木匣子，还是那样慈祥。

-太巧了，我就猜到是你来了。

-梅林，你怎么知道我会来这里？

-感应。我对你很熟悉，不是嘛。

-梅林！你走去哪里？

盖乌斯倾斜半个身子，看到了梅林背后的人，吓一大跳。

-亚……亚瑟？

-是的，我们的亚瑟王回来了。

-我可真没有料到，你本事可大了。话说回来，为什么你俩都……光着？

-呃，我们，那个……对的，我们刚在河里洗澡。

-哦，哦。

-盖乌斯！不是你想的那样啦，你看我们头发都是湿的。

梅林低下头拨拉着，水珠弹到了盖乌斯脸上。

-我懂，我懂。

盖乌斯眯着眼，不慌不忙拿出手帕擦脸。

-盖乌斯。你来的正好。我刚想找另外一个活人问问，我的王国到底怎样了？

梅林朝盖乌斯打眼色，以很小的幅度摇头，示意他不要多说话。

-呃，这个……我们可以先回去再谈。现在距离城堡还有一大段路呢，我们可没有马要慢慢走回去。

-正好。赶紧启程。

亚瑟把内衬衣丢到梅林怀里，让他伺候更衣。

三人很快离开了山岭地区，走到了开阔的麦田中。亚瑟的步子迈得很大，梅林和盖乌斯并肩走着，落后他大约七八步远。

-梅林。刚才为什么不让我汇报？

-现在的情况有点迷离，我不知道把实情告诉亚瑟是否合适。

-迷离？

-我是用了某种未知条件作为交换，换回了亚瑟的命。但他复活的时候是失忆状态，连自己的名字都不知道。

-之后呢？发生了什么事？他回来几天了？

-我们在山林走动，有遇险但都解决了。大约是两天左右，偶然中他恢复了一点点记忆，但远远没到之前的水准。

-你总结到什么规律吗？关于亚瑟的记忆。

-抱歉，恐怕还没有。

-喂，你俩不要顾着聊天好吧？我们在赶路，听从国王的号令好吗？

两人同时看向前方，亚瑟已经走出去好长一段距离。要是风再大一些就连呼喊声都要听不见了。

离开了麦田，就是近着上城区的小村落。

为了走在平民中不那么显眼，梅林和亚瑟都穿上了厚实的斗篷，沿着小路进入村庄。

许多人正在修葺他们毁于战火的家，修整牲口栏，路面的石板都被冲洗过了，摊贩们如常营业。

-这里经历过什么事情？

亚瑟习惯性地关注着村庄的细节并且提问，他是在履行首席巡逻官的职责，这是以前乌瑟王在位时授命他巡逻的日常任务。

-殿下，我们的国家刚经历了一场大战，目前百废待兴。所幸人们都热爱着故土，他们会尽最快速度重新振作起来的。

盖乌斯谦恭地跟在侧后方为他解释。

-还有，你能不能解释一下挂在街头巷尾的女王画像是怎么回事？女王？格温？

-殿下，我想应该先安顿下来，再跟你详细汇报这些年发生的事情。

-你最好能找到绝对说得通的理由。这事情太荒谬了！一个女仆掌管了卡美洛，就算如梅林所言我消失了一段时间，那我的父亲，我的姐姐会答应把王位给她？

-女士们先生们！

人群被村庄中央的声音吸引了。一个年轻人穿着翡翠色斗篷，站在石堆上方。亚瑟一行人也好奇地靠近，在外围观察着。

-这是一个伟大的王国，是属于魔法的国度！给我们的女王送去盛情赞美吧。为我们的合法身份，为了巫师们重归卡美洛，把这片土地建造成无战的极乐之土！

这位年轻人有着和莫德雷德一样清秀的脸庞，优雅的黑卷发，湖水色双瞳。加上这么一番话，必定是个巫师了。

梅林颇为疑虑地看着他一番慷慨陈词，又看着盖乌斯。

盖乌斯疑惑皱眉，摇了摇头，表示自己不认识这人。

-你们俩打算怎么解释这件事？！

亚瑟的表情相当不好看。

-殿下，这事情说来话长……

-走，我要直接回王宫，自己搞清楚。

亚瑟狠狠瞪了他们一眼，又瞪了一眼挂在广场中央的巨型挂画。

“恭贺女王诞辰”“女王永在，魔法恒存”这些字眼对亚瑟来说实在是太刺眼了。

 

盖乌斯预感到事情不妙想先拖延一下，但是亚瑟坚决要马上回城，连个报信的机会都不留给他们。

于是当三人出现在宫门之前，守卫都惊呆了。盖乌斯用眼神示意他们放行，却没有交代半句，引得宫门前一阵窃窃私语。

-这是……先王？

-我还以为自己眼睛出问题了，原来你也觉得？

-可能只是长得很像吧？

-不对啊，从来没有听说过亚瑟王又孪生兄弟，这人太像了。

-毕竟是盖乌斯带回来的，大概不用担心。旁边还有那个男仆梅林呢。

亚瑟沿着熟悉的路径穿行，这宫里的一切都和当初有所区别。琉璃窗是新镶嵌的，许多石雕和地板花式都是从前没有见过的式样，更让他气愤的是到处都是格温的画像和雕塑，还有多色的绸彩装饰着走廊。

他气冲冲来到国王寝宫，呼喊着他的父亲。没有回应。房间陈设都变了样，无从寻找他记忆中乌瑟王的痕迹。

-你们说的女王在哪里？！

-殿下。今天行程太累了，您应该先安顿休息，明日再……

-我问你，那个什么女王在哪里！！

亚瑟已经厌烦了这种毫无意义的说辞，愤怒中他扫荡了桌面的纸和笔，墨水在地板上肆意流淌。

 

 骑士团大部分人都因为公事外出了，只剩下莱昂还在议事厅，和格温女王在一起。 

-女王陛下。关于诞辰庆典的准备工作已经准备就绪了，是否要一一查看？

-谢谢你，莱昂。我并不是太在意典礼是否隆重得体，我在意的是卡美洛的子民是否能与我们同乐，我出身贫寒，能体会生计艰辛的感觉，深知百姓温饱才是首要任务。

-陛下。这次庆典是从民间发起请愿的，一是国王诞辰同时意味着举国大赦，天下同欢，二是陛下登基后的一系列举措确实深得民心。特别是德鲁伊人、魔法天赋者在卡美洛获得了合法身份，其次是接纳反对战争的和平意愿者，这两项为卡美洛带来了新的希望。我们的土地得以耕作，我们的村庄能重建，我们的潜在力量进一步在扩大。这些都是女王陛下的功劳，值得好好庆祝一番的。

-听起来真是不错啊，丰功伟绩的篡位者。

铿锵有力的嗓音从会议厅门口传来，格温惊而回头，脚下几乎站不稳。她踉跄着后退了两步扶着圆桌边上的椅子。

-亚瑟……

-怎么，你很意外吗？

-他们都告诉我，你已经死了。我竟然还能再见到你，太好了！

格温的意识中，亚瑟是她亡故的丈夫，自然是无时无刻都在思念着亚瑟。激动中她跑过去意欲拥抱亚瑟。

亚瑟很警觉，他突然挥手给了一记响亮的耳光，格温失去重心摔倒在地上。

-陛下！

莱昂惊呼道，赶紧搀扶她起来。这一举动把所有人都吓着了，格温脸上还挂着方才因为激动而落下的泪，梅林站在亚瑟背后沉着脸，盖乌斯心虚地站在门框边上，不知所措。

-你们……叛国者！

亚瑟抽出了剑，准备朝着莱昂和格温的脑袋砍去。梅林当然不会让这种事发生，先是让剑飞离了亚瑟的控制，然后再击晕他。

-女王陛下，事情比我们预想的复杂得多。亚瑟的记忆还停留在多年前，他暂时不记得与女王您的过往了，请原谅他。

盖乌斯赶紧上前为格温解释，梅林已经顾不上那么多，赶紧拖着亚瑟出去，他认为首要的事情是把狂暴中的亚瑟按住免得发生事故。这皇宫里突然多了一位王相当的尴尬，谁也没有处理这种事的经验。最后亚瑟被安顿在梅林的房间中——也只有这样，梅林才方便每一刻钟都照顾着他。

 

-我睡了多久？

-昨天傍晚开始，到今天中午，殿下。

-我记得是某个混球攻击了我，导致昏迷的。

-殿下，那是幻觉，是噩梦。

-懒得跟你废话了。梅林呢？叫他来！

-遵命，殿下。

盖乌斯退了出去，差点迎面撞上捧着早餐的梅林。

-正好，殿下正准备召唤你呢。

-早上好啊殿下。这是早餐，也只有回到卡美洛宫里才能做到香草烤鸡给你了。好好品尝吧！

-不错。但是梅林，麻烦你能解释一下昨天到底发生了什么事？

-昨天……昨天你回来睡着了。

-你是不是觉得，我被打晕了就不记得发生过什么事？！

-如果你愿意冷静地听我讲，我就愿意说。

-好。

-其实你已经死了。

-啥？

-我是说，在卡美洛王室中，你的名字已经是载入史册了，你的墓碑也竖起来了。

-那我现在是什么？我不是亚瑟我又是谁？

-我把你带回来了。可是你忘记了太多太多的事情，这是复活你的代价，暂时也不知道怎么去帮助你……请相信我，这里每个人对你都是善意的，欢迎的。

-梅林，你是个巫师，对吧？

-我……是的。

-盖乌斯也是，对？

-他……也是。

-格温，莫嘉娜的女仆。她坐上了王位宣布巫术是合法的。而反对巫术的人——我父亲，他消失了。那些中立的人，追随我的骑士，都消失了。

亚瑟，你到底在想什么？！

-只是在陈述我看到的事实，并且试图把逻辑理通顺。

-你的思维在走向危险的路径了，请不要这么做。为什么就是不能相信我一回呢？

-你能拿出有效的证明吗？梅林？！

-我……

-丢失的记忆在哪里？人证可以作假，物证呢？

-你什么都想不起来，我要说服你？白痴！

-够了。我不想跟你吵，同时希望你们尽快给我有力的证据，你先出去吧。

梅林鼓着腮，撂下餐盆扭头就走。餐盘磕在桌子上发出响亮的一声叹息。

 

-盖乌斯，我希望召见梅林。

-陛下，他正好在门外等候着呢。

-那，亚瑟呢？

-他暂时在我屋里，考虑到昨天的情况……不建议陛下和亚瑟碰面。

-为什么亚瑟会把我当成篡位者？我们从小就认识，我了解他，他也了解我。我到底做错了什么？

-陛下，是我思虑不够谨慎导致了昨天的事……

-噢梅林。我们是朋友，你大可不必用“陛下”来称呼我。

-格温……亚瑟能换回一条命是有条件的。

-所以他什么都不记得了是吗？

-最初的时候他连自己的名字都没记忆。现在已逐步恢复，我相信会变好的。

-我们从朋友到战友，在卡美洛的山野和村落游荡过，在王宫里共同商讨过决策，在战场的前线、后方并肩奋斗过。可他看我的眼神仿佛是个陌生人，这多么令人心寒。

-他现在已经记起了埃尔多那场搏斗，只要再努力一点，也许就能想起更多，也许就记起了和你是如何成为情侣的。

-这算是对我的惩罚吗？梅林。因为我的背叛……（注：这里指的是格温与兰斯洛特过往的私情）

-陛下，过去的事情就让它过去吧。当下要务是协调好亚瑟和您的关系，我会去查阅典籍看看有没有什么案例可供参考。

-如果这个亚瑟是正常人，我不介意把王位还给他的。盖乌斯你也知道，我绝对不是那种贪恋权力的女人。

-我懂的，陛下。可是亚瑟王的讣告已经传遍了阿尔比恩大陆，如果他重新归回王位是说不过去的，除非我们能找到合理的解释，并且保证亚瑟还是之前那个亚瑟。

-也只能祝福我们。都能度过这个难关吧。

格温摇了摇头，倔强地擦去眼眶里溜溜转的眼泪。

-陛下！

莱昂跌跌撞撞跑到了议事厅，警钟声接踵而来，弄得气氛瞬间变得紧张。

-发生了什么事？为何警钟声层层不停？

-陛下，我们巡逻的时候发现下城区牲口伤亡数目很多。据目击者称在天刚发亮的时候出现了一只形状奇特的生物，在尖叫声中疾速逃走了。我们没有办法确认怪物当前的方位，所以上下城区的警钟都拉响了。

-怪物？牲口的尸体还在吗？我们需要马上前往进行检验。

-已经安排了专人保管起来，就等御医大人您了。


	2. 血之印/Blood of Dragon

（五）

盖乌斯和梅林赶在日落之前到达事发地点。

巡逻兵把进出口封锁了，还派专人守着那个不知道经历了什么恐怖事件的羊圈。

牲口栏里血肉模糊，羊的尸体横七竖八，被撕碎的毛絮、皮肉散落在土中。

盖乌斯手执着长袍下摆小心翼翼蹲下来查看。

-按照我的经验推断，这是野兽所伤的。大概是狼，可能不止一头狼。

-可是御医阁下，村民的描述跟狼感觉不太符合。

-也许是晨雾太浓厚导致看差错了。

-盖乌斯。我看这脚印虽然像是狼，可是步距却大了不少。会不会是别的生物？

-梅林！

盖乌斯这一声比较严厉，他在制止梅林往其他方向思考。

-这位年轻人观察力似乎仔细一些。

一个金色头发的小孩子靠过来，蹲在梅林旁边，侧眼瞄了一眼盖乌斯。

-你是谁？小孩子可别做不懂装懂的事情。

盖乌斯对这个来路不明的小孩儿颇为抗拒。

-我从一个遥远的海岛迁来。听说卡美洛接纳一切爱好和平的人，包括巫师。于是我来了。

-哦？那么说来，你会魔法？

梅林眼神中闪过一丝惊喜。

-那倒不是。只不过我比你们清楚这场袭击是什么动物造成的。

-你倒是说说看，什么东西能把成年公羊的皮肉撕成这样？

-老人家，看样子你是卡美洛王室的人，应该有见过龙，是吧？

-卡美洛曾经是有过一条巨龙。不过它已经离开了。这和眼前的事有什么关系？

-这也是龙做出来的事。我知道这是一种体型中等的龙，有翅膀，可以在地面双脚疾走。

-那条龙是你放出来的？！

-我带它来的时候还是颗蛋，昨天刚孵化出来了。

-小孩子，你知道你在做什么吗？龙是何等凶恶的生物，是能随随便便放出来的吗？

-你说的不错。可我们更希望卡美洛拿出实力，证明他们是真心接纳我们的。

-你要做什么？把龙放出来作威作福，还指望我们派人收拾烂摊子？不行！

这语气，感觉越来越不像小孩子了。盖乌斯听着感觉到这事情大概会和梅林扯上关系。

-王室连个有能力的巫师都不存在，拿什么让人相信你们格温女王是接纳巫师的？我曾听说剑栏的传奇，那位力挽狂澜的老法师去哪里了？

-古教顶端的人物岂是你一个小孩子想见就见的？

-随您怎么推脱。龙已经孵化出来了，如果你们不能收伏它就会到处乱跑，损失也是你们王室的事。

-小小年纪怎么……就那么坏！

-盖乌斯，也许我可以……

-天色不早了，我们先回去汇报。吩咐守卫继续巡逻，一旦发现险情马上通报，我们在村中央的小酒馆里留宿。

盖乌斯依旧截住梅林的话，果断转身离开现场。

-干嘛不让我去！

梅林急急忙忙地跟在盖乌斯后头，急着要一个解释。

-梅林，你要想清楚。如果驯服了龙就是间接公开身份。你就是卡美洛的护国法师了，许许多多棘手的事情都会找上你，而且你无法躲避，你肩上的担子会很重。

-我明白了，你这是保护我。谢谢你盖乌斯。

-或许不动声色地解决问题才是明智的。去吧，月升之后找到那条该死的龙崽子，收了它。

-你俩竟然背着我出公差！

亚瑟一脚踹开了厢房那扇简陋的小门，一身锁子甲穿的歪歪扭扭，一看就是他自己胡乱穿的。

-亚瑟！不是让你待在我房里不要出来吗？

-卡美洛肯定是发生了什么大事，我能坐视不管？！

盖乌斯和梅林面面相觑。亚瑟这么说确实很有道理，那是他的职责，只不过现在没了国王的头衔而已。

-没有了梅林果然就不会穿衣服了……你去给他收拾一下把。

盖乌斯概叹着。这位死而复生的国王，脾气习惯都没有改变过，该不会的还是不会。

-你到底有没有脑子的？今晚要面对的是来自其他海岛的龙，具体资料一点都没有！你就不怕？

梅林噘着嘴跟他怄气，手上却忙着给他重新整理衣装。

-殿下其实大可不必亲自驾临，我们会处理好。

在盖乌斯的角度，亚瑟贸贸然跑出来实在鲁莽了。倒不如不来，还不用费神去担心他的安全。

-我知道！但就是……就是想来。我一个人呆在那里怪怪的。

亚瑟其实知道来了也未必帮得上忙，但还是想和梅林一起，不过是不太方便直接说出来罢了。

-月升之后再行动，没有我的信号不要乱动哦。

-我为什么要听你的？

-不听？你的皇家小命就作废了我跟你说。

梅林拿起了皮手套，啪一声打在亚瑟头顶上。就当是教训不听话的小孩子吧。（注：这个设计是致敬horseplay梗）

床头桌上的小沙漏来来回回倒腾着，亚瑟背靠着枕头坐在床上，就是不肯听话先睡一会儿。

-你不睡一会儿吗？确定不吗？

-不睡。我要一直等着，到行动开始。

-我去给你拿杯蜂蜜酒好吧？

-你真懂我，梅林。

梅林翻开被子，赤着脚走出房间。出门前看了一眼门边的床位，盖乌斯已经很放心地睡着了，在有节奏地打着呼噜。老人家已经和梅林有默契，这事情不需要插手，也最好不要有其他人搅和进来。

最大的问题就是亚瑟。怎么阻止他，就看这一杯被施加了魔法的蜂蜜酒能不能起效果了。

-喏。你要的蜂蜜酒。

-是不是乡下地方的酿酒技术不过关，这味道闻起来怪怪的？

-都什么时候了还挑三拣四？不喝我可拿走送给别人了。

-别，我凑合凑合就好。你自己那一杯呢，梅林？

-我没点。临时出门哪里有那么多钱带身上啊。就只够这一杯了。

亚瑟严肃地撅了一下嘴巴，喝了小半杯之后，递给梅林。

-那我跟你分享。

梅林当然拒绝了，那可是有催眠魔法的酒，果断不能喝。

 -不了，你自己喝就好。 把它喝完啊，记得。

说完这句之后梅林又躺回去了，背对着亚瑟假装准备睡觉，耳朵却在捕捉着亚瑟的动静。

催眠魔法果然奏效。没多久这房子里的呼噜声变成了两重，一边是盖乌斯，一边是亚瑟。

梅林再次起来，穿上鞋子。抬头看着窗户玻璃泛起的微微银光，又看看熟睡中的亚瑟。

-原谅我使用了一些小诡计。一切都以你的安全为重，你不能有事，我不允许。

梅林把亚瑟的手臂整理进被子里，一边喃喃自语。在出门之前他又回头看了一眼亚瑟，这时候月辉已经染到了亚瑟脸上。

多好的人呐。亚瑟，如果有一天你发现我做了很多奇怪的事，希望你知道，我做的一切都是因为在乎你。

心里默念了一下，轻轻关上了门。要履行驭龙者的职责了。

这条外来的龙到底听不听得懂龙语啊，万一它不买账怎么办？万一它喷毒液……算了算了，越想越复杂，还是不想太多了……

梅林在村庄空荡荡的小路上慢慢走，时不时踩到地面的水洼，发出轻微的声音。

咚咚咚咚……紧凑的怪声在侧后方出现了。梅林猛地回头，什么也没有看到。

不是幻听吧，会不会就是那条龙？梅林站在原地，犹豫着要不要走过去一探究竟。

嘶……

这次的声音换了相反的方位，而且距离非常近，感觉就是在耳边。

屏住呼吸，缓缓回头……还是什么都没有。这难道是鬼？！不好了不好了，早知道该叫上亚瑟的……梅林开始慌张，现在空荡荡的街道只有一人，而藏在暗处的到底是个啥，心里真没有底。

慌乱中，他抬头看到房顶上一双绿色发光的眼睛，正好对上了自己的目光。

-我靠！

梅林连忙往后退了几步， 夜色隐藏下这个未知生物的形态和大小都估算不出来，他盯着梅林，嘶嘶作响。

-降！

梅林很自然地使出魔法，眼睛变成了金色。未知生物感应到了，瞳孔突然变大一倍，马上张开双翼飞上夜空。

这下子就看清楚了。它有着猫一样的头部，双翼如蝙蝠，尾巴如水獭（注：参考《驯龙高手》里夜煞龙的形态）。他飞行悄无声息，几乎完美地隐藏在黑夜之中，只有划过月亮时才勉强看得见一道快速的闪影。

要是能拿下它，以后不愁跋山涉水了！梅林兴奋地追出去，一路往着出村的方向奔跑，一直到田野之中。

只剩下麦浪在北风中沙沙作响，地面一片漆黑没有尽头。怪物似乎故意隐藏在当中。

那就试着用龙语和它交流一下好了。

先是跟这位黑暗中的“朋友”问好，再是表达了欢迎，可是黑暗中依旧没有任何动静。

-为什么不信我呀？我可是唯一的驭龙者。你怕不是龙，是其它什么怪物吧你。

梅林感觉作为驭龙者的自尊受到了打击，好不容易有次机会能展示一下技能，竟然没效果！太有挫败感了。

-嗷……

这声嚎叫很像是类似是狐狸之类小型野兽的声音。如果不是再次看见那双吓人的绿眼睛，梅林根本不会相信——外岛来的龙，叫声竟然这么可爱？一点都不凶，当初基哈拉可不是这样的。

-噢，听得懂人类的语言，却听不懂古教龙语……

-嗷。

大大的绿眼睛眨了一下，瞳孔部分缩小了，呈现出尖尖的梭形。

-好吧，真是刷新了我对龙族的认知……对了小家伙，我该叫你什么？

-……

-算了。就叫基哈拉。不是……喂？干嘛？！

这条刚被命名为基哈拉的龙竟然双后脚直立起来，用滑稽的步伐走到梅林面前。站起来的龙跟梅林身高相当，黑漆漆的环境下很自然地产生了胁迫感。

然而这条龙没有攻击意图，它只是静静的和梅林面对面站着，非常近。仔细听，能听见它肚子在咕嘟咕嘟响着。大概是想表达它饿了。

-哦，你的意思是……既然不让吃牲口就问我要吃的？

-嗷。

-好吧，我想办法。保证会带吃的回来找你的，天亮之前。

梅林向它郑重承诺后转身离开。小基哈拉却没有遵从梅林的指令，傻愣愣地跟在他身后。

-你想跟着？不太好吧会吓到人的。

小雏龙的耳朵垂下来，眼睛里带着失落。这家伙是非常有灵气的，它知道梅林心肠好，应该不会拒绝自己的要求。

-好吧好吧。那就悄悄的进村去，你跟在我后面，注意不要让人发现哦。不要直立走好嘛？

-嗷。

实在抗拒不了卖萌的小雏龙，梅林只得妥协让它尾随回去村庄。一路上大气都不敢喘，走一步瞄几下，生怕闹出什么动静来。这条小龙也非常懂事，走在梅林背后悄无声息，像是猫科动物一样优雅。

一切都似乎很顺利，直到路过一堵石墙。

亚瑟持剑从墙头纵身跳下，伴随一声怒吼，小龙的头重重砸在地上，滚动几下停止在路中间。水洼映着它双眼，那两道绿色的光芒几秒之内完全熄灭了。梅林盯着尸首，眼神呆滞，一动不动。

-梅林！幸亏我来得及时，这个怪物想要偷袭你！

亚瑟挽着剑花，甩掉沾在剑刃上的龙血。他大概是以为自己做了一件了不起的事情。

-你为什么不先来问问我？就鲁莽的杀掉它？

-鬼鬼祟祟跟在你身后的，不是要偷袭是要做什么？

-是我带它进来的！它只是想找点果腹的东西而已啊！你看看你都做了什么……

梅林跪倒在龙首旁，抽泣着朝亚瑟吼叫。

-我……我只是想保护你。你一直都冒冒失失的，万一受了伤怎么办……

-小基哈拉……它是无辜的。你不该武断地痛下杀手，否则你和你的父亲有什么区别？

-够了，我承认这个举动是鲁莽了一些，但这和我父亲有什么关系？卡美洛的国王不能随便被诬陷。

-等你想起来过往的事情，你就会知道我们所遭遇的痛苦，大部分都是他种下仇恨的种子导致的！显现在你身上的武断，专横，冷漠，暴力，无一不是他的特征！

-梅林，你救过我的命，一直照顾我，我很感激。但是在贬低父王这件事上，我希望你到止为止。

亚瑟收起剑，提起龙首，怒气冲冲的走了。

-喂！等等我！

梅林抽了一下鼻子，迅速拿袖口擦了擦眼泪追着他去。

唉，不该杀也已经杀了，跟傻小子怄气于事无补。

-夜煞。生长在北方海峡中的龙之谷，灵气十足，通人类语言。擅长飞行，是魔法界梦寐以求的坐骑。

盖乌斯端详着龙首，皱起了他银色的高低眉。

-好呗，看来我必须承认自己误杀了一只珍贵的生物。

亚瑟耸了耸肩，坦然承认了自己的错。

-这夜煞的血会有什么特别的用处吗？盖乌斯？

梅林看到盖乌斯拿着瓶子在收集流淌出来的龙血，非常好奇。

-暂时不知道。也许会有呢？先带回去王宫。对了，你俩连夜回去给女王保平安，我留到天亮处理好后续的事情再回来。

-天色这么晚，真的要连夜让我们走？

-殿下，夜煞龙孵化出来见到的第一个人就是主人。而且它不会跟主人离开太远，这意味着夜煞主人就在村民当中，而我们，杀掉了别人的宠物。趁着事态没有扩大赶紧回去吧，一旦有什么事……明天日落之前如果还没有看到我回城，再考虑怎么营救我吧。

-盖乌斯！我要留下来。我们都是巫师，他们不敢轻举妄动的。

-梅林，许多事你还不懂。听我的安排先和亚瑟回去吧。

卡美洛国王寝宫。

格温刚刚入睡。侍女们退出门外，今天的所有安排已经结束了。

朦胧中，格温听见宫里有皮靴声在走廊上节奏稳定的敲打，越来越近，越来越近。

嘭！

亚瑟无视了企图拦阻他的卫兵，踢开门走到国王床前。

-亚瑟？大半夜进来……

格温连忙从床上坐起，单薄的睡袍领口敞开，露出锁骨附近的大片肌肤。显然对她来说亚瑟不是外人。这是她的夫君，她一直这么认为的。所以从无顾忌。

但是亚瑟接下来的举动吓得她失去了理智。

亚瑟提起了手中的布包裹，往前一扬，打开。龙首掉落在丝绸被面上，血肉模糊，一股坏牡蛎的味道。房间内没有点烛火，只有在亚瑟身后的守卫们举着火把，忽闪忽闪的火光反而使得这颗怪物的首级更加狰狞了。

女人刺耳的尖叫声划破苍穹，响彻在皇宫上方。

  
（六）

-格温，如果让我查出你篡位的确凿证据，你的人头就会跟这龙一样。我告诉你。

亚瑟站在床侧，面不改色放出了狠话。他始终认为格温存有很大的嫌疑，尽管骑士、盖乌斯、梅林都否认这一点。

-丧心病狂！你出去！出去！

格温尖叫着连滚带爬离开了床铺，走到房间尽头的墙壁，她的手在慌乱中胡抓，一道道血痕划在墙上。

卫兵们愣在原地，不知道该如何处理这个混乱局面，直到梅林冒冒失失的从后头挤进来。

-亚瑟！亚瑟你干什么啊！？

-我在做一个王位继承人应该做的事。

-别自以为是好吗？你那个猪脑子想出来的就一定正确？！

-梅林，当着我的面，当着皇家卫队的面，你告诉我，她是不是篡位？

-不是！倒是你愚蠢的举动更像篡位！在一切恢复之前，你什么都不是。

当头棒喝的训斥唤醒了亚瑟对父亲的印象。除了乌瑟，还从没有谁用这个态度对他。一时间他也失去了主张，傻傻的站在原地。

-梅林，你能先带他离开这里吗？

-我会的。

梅林点了点头，连忙拉着亚瑟撤出了寝室。

龙首被卫兵们用石棺装走，藏进地下室。为了清理寝室里那些乱七八糟的血污，侍女们忙了足足一夜。而格温反反复复地冲洗着身体，发现那些血迹虽然没有了，那股一言难尽的怪味道还是挥之不去。她变得焦虑，烦躁，不得不派出通信兵召唤盖乌斯。

村民们围拢到一起，都在窃窃私语。议论着放在柴堆上的那具尸体。

-村子潜藏的怪物已经被处决了。从今天起解除警戒，大家可以过正常生活了。

盖乌斯站到人群中央宣布。

-老人家。你能告诉我这头怪物是什么吗，是怎么解决它的？

那个金发的小孩子站在盖乌斯正对面，神情略微阴森。

-它，是一头夜煞龙。而很不幸地，它被砍头了。

-谁砍的。

那小孩继续提问。

-这……重要吗？

-只是好奇。

-是我。有什么问题吗？

-龙首在哪里呢？

-珍稀生物被猎杀之后，是作为皇家战利品收藏到王宫中。还有别的问题吗？

-没有了。

-很好。这件事完美解决，卫兵，点火。

火焰迅速占据了整个柴堆，不一会儿就闻到了血肉烧焦的味道。村民们捂着鼻子，三三两两地散去了。那小孩儿静静地看着火光冲天，嘴角浮起一丝诡异的笑容。

盖乌斯心头涌起了一股不适感。这个眼神哪里像小孩子，方才对话的语气也不像。这家伙甚至比莫德雷德年幼的时候还要沉稳。他本想着再留下来一阵子观察这个外乡人，但是女王陛下已经派人催促他回城了，只能先搁置这个计划。盖乌斯接过卫兵递给他的缰绳，快马加鞭而去。

小男孩回到了住处。脚步所到之处人们皆让出通道，行下跪礼。屋子尽头是一把有着龙形雕饰的靠背椅，大概是象征着首领的位置。

-族长，新孵化的宠物死了，不用给他们一点教训？

-龙蛋到处都有，不需要心疼。还是担心一下这个老法师吧，沾染龙血，王室的前途就完蛋了。没办法，这是他们咎由自取的。

-盖乌斯！我可总算把你盼回来了。要是再晚一点我怕要失去理智。

-冷静我的女王陛下。发生了什么危急的事？

-你闻闻，我身上这股味道？

格温往前跨一步，拿手往盖乌斯脸上扇风。盖乌斯皱了一下眉迅速反应过来，后退一步。

-陛下，这是龙血的味道。按道理这只会出现在亚瑟身上，陛下这是……

-你还不知道这个混蛋做了什么。他把龙首扔到了我床上，整个寝室被他弄得一团糟糕。

-陛下一定吓得不轻。待我回去调配些药剂为您定惊，还有龙血的腥味，我想一定有办法解决的。

-有劳您了。

格温非常有礼貌地鞠了一躬，目送盖乌斯离开。莱昂已经在旁边等着了，手里捧着一大叠等待检阅的文件，往前递上。

-陛下，这是今日需要批阅的……

-噢莱昂，后退些。我身上的味道太难闻了，别熏着你。

-陛下的形象无论何时都完美，我是不介意这些细枝末节的。

莱昂从厚厚的文件后方冒出脑袋，他的笑容总是令女王感到放心和安全。

-梅林！梅林！

盖乌斯走路如风，刚回到住处就开始在瓶瓶罐罐中鼓捣起来，并且不耐烦地呼叫着梅林。

-来了来了。怎么啦？

-亚瑟呢？

-一宿没睡累坏了，刚睡着。有什么事情？

-臭小子胆儿真大。现在格温身上一股子龙血味，怎么洗也散不去，而且她吓着了，我刚面见的时候她脸色还是发青，瞧你们干的好事，你怎么不看着点？明知道亚瑟很鲁莽！

-我都快累死了，没想到回城刚绑好马，他人就不见了，于是……

-他身上那么大一股味道，你舍得让他躺你床上吗，梅林？

-我昨晚伺候他洗了三次澡，还私自动用了你的迷迭香提炼香剂，味道大概是祛除了吧……

-他变成这样，很大程度上就是你宠的。都赖你。

盖乌斯嫌弃地盯着这个干儿子，憋出一句无可奈何之下的责怪。

-盖乌斯。我想跟你讨论一件事，关于亚瑟的记忆。

-你发现规律了吗？

-有。之前两次他身上沾染了血，那些血迹会自己爬向背后的龙徽，并且被吸收，亚瑟的记忆就回来了。

-那这次呢？他亲手砍下了龙首，一定沾到血液。

-确实沾到。但是昨晚到现在我一直坚持问他有没有想起什么，他都说没有。看来沾染血液只是条件之一。

-前两次动手的是你吧，梅林。这次是亚瑟动的手，大概是有区别的。

-不不不，怎么可能呢？

梅林不太愿意接受这个推测。

-也只是提议你往这个方向思考。如果要知道真相，恐怕还是得去找湖中仙女。

 

-盖乌斯，我必须称赞你一番了。一阵子就把药配好带过来，见效还非常快。

-这是我作为御医应尽的义务。并且，昨天夜里梅林已经摸索了一半的配方，我只是加以完善。

-说到梅林，我的心情也很复杂。你懂我的想法吗盖乌斯。我需要一个强大的后盾协助我治理国家，而他却给我带来了大麻烦。

-陛下？

-亚瑟就不该回来。我改变主意，不想他回来了。

盖乌斯一直都是格温倾谈心事的对象，这样的言论绝对是不应该出自她口中。格温很有掌管国务的天赋，但绝对不是野心家。今天是怎么了？盖乌斯开始看不懂她了。

 

-芙蕾雅，你在吗？出来吧，我有事想找你。

梅林几番思考后，决定听从盖乌斯的建议去找湖中仙女问个究竟。

-梅林。我已经帮了你很大的忙，你不该再麻烦我的。

-抱歉我也不想麻烦你……

-要不是看在当初你为了救我，差点砸死亚瑟的情分，真不想理你。（注：亚瑟对战黑色翼豹的时候，梅林用魔法弄断了亚瑟上方的石雕，从而间接救了芙蕾雅）

-拜托嘛！

-答案是肯定的。

-我还没问？

-盖乌斯的推测很正确，他不愧是经验老到啊。

-为什么要逼我杀人？还要鲜血染到亚瑟身上？你真残忍！

-不是必然。如果你不是执着于让亚瑟回到从前，又何必遭受这样的罪？

-这是对我的惩罚，是吗？

-是的。梅林啊。你过往的不作为间接断送了多少人的性命，你知道吗。莫嘉娜，莫德雷德，许许多多魔法持有者，如果能及时获得你的帮助，这些牺牲完全可以避免，亚瑟也不需要因为你的失误而惨死在阿瓦隆湖畔。

-我有我的使命，除了亚瑟我顾不上那么多……

-犯下的错误总要偿还。另外我必须提醒你，屠龙会让卡美洛再次陷入厄运当中。龙血所染之人性情会产生变化，而据我所知，你们的女王已经在劫难逃了。

梅林带着忐忑的心情返回宫中。他一遍遍地梳理从亚瑟复活到这一刻钟所发生过的事件，把他们罗列起来，确实和芙蕾雅的说法完全对得上号。坚持让亚瑟恢复，就必须痛下杀手，如果放弃，那么亚瑟就等于是一个空白的存在，共同生活的这些年里积累的情分，也随之一笔勾销。

更麻烦的是，这王宫里沾染到龙血的人估计已经不止亚瑟和格温了。他们都是没有任何魔法抵抗能力的普通人，龙血会导致性格变化，这对卡美洛的统治而言，影响是不可估量的。

就在他思绪混乱的此刻，王宫里突然吹响了集结号令，骑士们的红披风瞬时在宫中到处飞扬，从四面八方往议事厅靠拢。看来是国王有要紧的事情需要处理了。

-希望没有打扰诸位享用早餐的美好时光。此次突然召集大家是为了商讨一个计划。

骑士们相互打眼色，谁都没有提前收到风声这次的议事主题是什么，压根就没法准备。

-在卡美洛国土南端的边界上有个港口，那是康沃森最重要的贸易港。要是能拿下它，我们就能从对方手中夺取到贸易权，用我们的羊毛，奶酪和铁矿换取更多的粮食和民用物资。（注：根据地理学，不列颠大概没啥丰富的物产了，所处地带也没多少粮食品种，就写了三样最可能出现的吧）

-陛下……我们刚休战，一切都有待修整重建，突然发动侵略是否不妥？

莱昂的脸色越来越难看，他终于忍不住打断了女王的发言。

-这我当然知道。但是一场侵略可以拿下港口，我们的资源会直接翻倍增长。一劳永逸不好吗？

-康沃森在此地驻有重兵，恐怕一举拿下是比较困难的。陛下，这策略颇为冒险。

-就算康沃森拥有所向披靡的铁骑也无所畏惧，我们有大魔法师梅林，还愁什么拿不下的？去，给他下一道诏令，率领卡美洛军队去接管这个宝地。

梅林看完了诏令，把它卷起来还给了莱昂。

-梅林阁下，这是要拒绝？

-是的。

-我不建议您拒绝。

-为什么？

-陛下的态度很果断，我们已经就物资和现存军队力量等方面商讨过。但是陛下仍然坚持主见，她并不是希望征求您的意见，而是命令。

-这行为太不符合格温的性格了，必定事有蹊跷。你先回去复命，就说我需要些时间做准备，希望她能耐心等候几天。

-那后续的事情，就拜托梅林阁下了。

莱昂完成了这一趟的使命，满意地向梅林行了骑士礼，潇洒转身离去。

亚瑟翘着二郎腿，坐在盖乌斯的研究台上胡乱抓着瓶子在玩。看似漫不经心，然而刚才的对话听得一清二楚。

-这个蠢女人，我就说她不适合当国王的吧？把打仗看得比吃水果还简单，她自己上战场试试？

-亚瑟，这里头不是你想得那么简单。格温怕是遇到麻烦了。

-我才不关心她麻烦不麻烦，我只想知道你什么时候才忙完手头这些乱七八糟的东西？亚瑟在研磨钵里捏了一点金色的粉末，拿到鼻子前嗅嗅，呛得一阵咳嗽。盖乌斯真是讨厌，怎么老是让梅林捣草药配水剂呢？这些东西味道多半都很冲，而且倒来倒去半天弄不出个屁来。梅林常常要研究很久才能做完，害得亚瑟几次想出去玩都没去成。

-再等我一下，应该快好了……

-你不是还缺些草药吗，我们先去采吧！反正盖乌斯等下就回来，蒸煮皿上的东西就不用管它了一时半会儿不会干的。

不容半句推辞，亚瑟活蹦乱跳的拉着梅林出了门，趁着盖乌斯出诊的空档骑马出城。他在这个小屋子里憋了几天，快要给他憋得透不过气了。

-亚瑟，骑着马出来怎么采药？大部分草药生长的位置距离马道非常远啊。

-那就把它们拴在一边啊。我们步行上去。

亚瑟率先下来，牵着两匹马的缰绳，领到大树旁边拴好。

-王子突然干起了仆人的活，好不习惯……

-我就是心情好，所以你为什么觉得不适应？

-第一次有人为我牵马，还是个英俊的王子。你说我一个仆人能适应吗？

-慢着，我好像……想起了什么。

-咦？不经意间恢复了记忆吗？你记起啥了？

-我们，是不是上过床？

-亚瑟？你脑子是不是坏了？想什么呢你？

-没有吗？我隐隐约约觉得以前枕边是有人的。那个人不是你？

-那个人是格温。

-呸！就她？你别糊弄我了。

-信不信随你，反正我也不知道你跟她当初怎么会好上的。

梅林只当他在犯傻，背起小挎包走进了山岚之中。说好的出来采药，当然是不可以耽误了。

亚瑟挠挠头，思维还停留在梅林说的那些话中。怎么可能是格温呢？横看竖看都看不顺眼的人竟然和自己有亲密关系？他一直觉得就算是真有，那个人也应该是梅林，毕竟作为贴身仆人出入寝室太频繁了。

-梅林啊，我真的一次也没碰过你？

-你猜。

  
（七）

卡美洛的夜空被火光映红。

带腐蚀性的液体从天而降，城堡外墙精美的石刻在滋滋冒泡中化为乌有。

数以百计的飞龙向着王宫前进，一路上喷出火焰，把地面上葱郁的田野、树林都连成了火海。

百姓四处逃散，梅林在人群中艰难的逆流而上，终于抵达了广场——那里已是尸横遍野，许多尸体已经烧得面目全非，还有些被腐蚀得只剩下白骨森森。

王宫里乱作一团，人人自危。梅林逢人便逮着问，好不容易从马倌口中打探到亚瑟的去向——他因为犯错被格温关进了地牢了，据说城里这些祸害人的恶龙就是他带来的。

梅林急冲冲跑下去，在阴森森的地牢里把亚瑟救出。走到大厅的时候被格温截住，她身着戎装，手持宝剑猛劈，将赤手空拳的二人分开，又将剑刃对准了亚瑟。

-梅林，你为什么要劫狱？你知不知道亚瑟犯了什么错？

-亚瑟不会做祸害卡美洛的事！

-他做了。你看门外的惨象，是因为他把那群驯龙人送给了康沃森！才使得我们万劫不复！他该死！

格温变得狰狞，宝剑每一挥都瞄准亚瑟的咽喉。没有任何武器的亚瑟只能在大厅的石柱之间迂回闪躲，场面十分凶险。

眼看着事态就要失控了。突然王座背后的三叉戟嗡嗡作响，自动飞离位置。（人渔王的三叉戟，原剧中出现过）

戟穿过格温的胸腔，棱型的三个尖角变得猩红，啪嗒啪嗒往地面滴血。她站着，仿佛中了石化魔咒。

梅林正愣在原地，却看到从大厅深处走来的另一个自己，一模一样的自己，只是他的眼睛呈金色，就像是保持在施法状态。梅林惊讶得冲上去大喊大叫，但是在场的所有人都仿佛感知不到他的存在。

金色瞳仁的梅林走到她跟前，摊开手掌接住即将滴落的鲜血，转身，把鲜血摁倒亚瑟心脏的位置。

那一捧鲜血仿佛知道自己要去向何处，自动自觉地游走到亚瑟背后的龙徽里。

-格温！

亚瑟听到自己的心脏突然发力迸了一下，随后，这几年的记忆突然全部涌现。他记起了莫嘉娜的背叛，记起了乌瑟的死，记起了为格温加冕的那一天。

-我的王，终于醒了……

-我到底犯了什么恐怖的错误……要逐一失去你们？！

-她的命可以换回你全部的记忆，这是她的宿命。

金眼睛的梅林 语调冷清，他似乎早就预知到这个场景，毫不惊讶。

-那么多人为什么非要杀她！她是我的王后，是我爱的人啊！

亚瑟搀扶着已经没有了呼吸的格温，失去理智狂吼。

-正正因为她是唯一跟你有肌肤之亲的人。所以注定是要用她的死作为交换。现在你可以名正言顺重回王位了，拿起誓约之剑，砍下恶龙首领，你我将威震天下！

梅林听着这句话，脑袋里止不住轰鸣，头晕目眩而倒地。

-亚瑟！

梅林终于喊了出来，这个梦境随之终止。他睁开眼，微微喘气。

原来是个噩梦啊。

-谢天谢地，你总算醒了！

盖乌斯闻声而来，手上还拎着热得冒泡药剂瓶。

-什么叫总算醒了？我睡了多久？！

-你跟亚瑟开溜去林子里采药，结果不知道闻到了什么东西就昏过去了。哦，那是三天前的事情。

-靠？我中毒了吗居然可以睡三天！  
-初步怀疑你在林子里碰到被施法的草药。我在检验中，暂时还不能百分百确定。

-亚瑟呢？他上哪儿了？

-噢，他代替你去了康沃森王国，进行谈判。

-啥？啥谈判！为什么是代替我去啊？

-你忘了？答应过格温女王要把港口作为贺寿礼带给她的。距离诞辰典礼还有几天而已，没人能预知你何时会醒来，只能出此下策。不过你放心，亚瑟是自愿的。

-他这是找死啊！这种条款只有激怒国王的份儿，能让对方割让地盘就怪了，只怕他连命都保不住……不行我要去找他！

-找谁呢？你想找谁？

亚瑟迈着轻盈的步子走到房门，倚着门框摆了个耍帅的姿势。

-亚……亚瑟？

-当然是我了。你英俊潇洒玉树临风的王子亚瑟。

-竟然完好无损的回来了？

-不仅完好无损，还达成了任务。我刚从格温那边回来，割让协议书已经递交上去了。

亚瑟边说边用夸张的动作整理头发，金色的碎发从指缝中穿过，他大概是非常懂得自己很帅吧。

-这就神了。亚瑟你是怎么办到的？

-说起来你也不信，他就跟我提了一个条件——割让另一处边陲的某个村落给他。就是我们之前杀龙那个地方。那个鸟都不拉屎的地方没啥战略意义，换个港口小镇赚大了！

盖乌斯一脸震惊，连连摇头。

-康沃森是不是换了领主？怕不是换了个傻子吧？亏本买卖谁会做啊！

梅林隐约发现了事情不对劲。怎么还是跟那个养龙的村子有关？难道那个噩梦……

-亚瑟，我们现在取消割让协议，可以吗？不交换领地了好吗？

-梅林啊。已经盖章公布的事情能撤回吗？再说了，别操心了都过去了。你就好好养病吧！

-我没病！

-没病为什么脸色苍白？盖乌斯是不是克扣你的伙食啦？

-盖乌斯，你能先领他出去吗？我想安静休息一会。

梅林一时间无法理清眼下发生的事，心烦意乱。亚瑟自从沾染了龙血之后变得奇奇怪怪的，油嘴滑舌的样子像是高文在酒馆里泡妞，但他只是缠着自己唠叨，也没有出去惹事，也再没提起格温篡位的事情了。而格温变得霸道冷酷，动不动就威胁要下令处死，仿佛走上了暴君的路。加上那个驯龙村被割让给康沃森的条款，一切都正在按着噩梦里的轨迹前进……

如果这真的是对未来的预示，卡美洛确实在劫难逃了。要怎么做才能阻止这一切？

提前杀掉格温让亚瑟重新登基？但是亚瑟恢复了所有记忆之后会作何反应，会不会恨死自己？

还是说从割让协议成立的那一刻起，一切就注定了……

-盖乌斯，你说我的噩梦……会变真吗？

-梅林，我说过多少次了。你是先知，能预知很多事情，但那些只是无数可能中的一种，你是可以改变它们的。

-我要怎么做？屠龙是误会，让格温染了龙血也是阴差阳错，走到现在这一步已经没有办法突破了，我什么都做不了。

-你知道你以往的错误吧。预知未来以后执意强行改变它，结果适得其反。

-你的意思是，我什么都不该做？

-我认为是的。

-盖乌斯，你能不能老实跟我说——你到底有没有沾到龙血？我还能不能信任你？

-我发誓没有。对于这些充满魔法的事物我向来是敬畏有加的。

-那就按你说的吧。什么都不做，静观其变。

梅林揉了揉双眼，他已经困得不行了。拖着恍惚的步伐回去房间里，看了一眼熟睡的亚瑟，默默躺回去打地铺。

能拯救卡美洛的，只有被誓约之剑认可的亚瑟。而现在的亚瑟什么都不是，就是个游手好闲的小傻子。梅林心中有很多疑团，整座城里除了盖乌斯没有任何人能够帮他了。可惜的是，他老人家总是采取保守的做法。也是啊，身处噩梦的人又不是他，怎么可能会感受到梅林心深处的惶恐？不怪他。

 

格温还在议事厅坐着。一言不发。

面前这份割让领地协议是真的。皇家档案员已经再三确认过，这确实是康沃森国王的签字。

这结果反而使她有些失落。原本一切计划得天衣无缝——命令梅林前往康沃森，在委任状上涂了慢性的昏迷药剂让他没办法按时出发，亚瑟必然会代替梅林去完成任务，而如此无理的要求一定会激怒对方，亚瑟是不可能活着回到卡美洛的。

千算万算，却没想到对方国王轻而易举就答应了割让港口小镇。

怎么都不按套路出牌呢？

不过也好，用一个边陲小镇换取港口，怎么看都是划算的。

至于亚瑟……来日方长，一定还有机会。

-陛下？关于协议书还有什么疑问吗？

-没有，我很满意。还有，千万不要走漏风声是谁办成了这件事。

-陛下，按道理亚瑟立了功是要受赏的，怎么反而要隐瞒呢？

-想让他当骑士怎么地？还是说让他坐回这个位置？

-陛下……我绝无冒犯之意。

-行了，莱昂你先出去。

莱昂俯身低下头悄悄观察着。他也发现了格温的性格最近变化颇大，以往那个充满了耐心，仁慈的女王好像换了人。难道是中了什么魔法？

-出去！格温发现了他带着质疑的目光，大声呵斥着把他赶了出去。

 

女王的异样越来越明显。

她命令领土上的村落都要树立女王石像，所有公共室内都挂上女王画像。

取消了原本的贫民征税豁免令，让所有人都为王室缴税，而多收入的税金仅用于她个人购买昂贵的珠宝。

她还从民间征集了不少炼金术师，想要打造一顶纯金带浮雕的精美皇冠，把那些珍贵的宝石镶嵌在上面。

骑士团一面要顶着来自民间的压力，一面要应付女王这些无理的要求，苦不堪言。大家私底下都在讨论着，却不敢公开——曾经有一位老贵族直接向女王提出异议，结果遭到了绞刑处死。谁还敢直言进谏呢。

盖乌斯作为三朝元老自然是大家第一时间想到可以求助的人。眼看着王国千辛万苦建立的一切就要被毁了，总不会坐视不管的。可是盖乌斯跟女王进言多次之后，依然毫无改善。

梅林只能眼睁睁看着一切发生，无计可施。他知道这是龙血惹出来的祸，一天不破除，这些事情是不会得到解决的。亚瑟染了龙血变得漫不经心，无心从政倒是小事，格温这个样子是要犯下大错的。

-盖乌斯，你还没有找到龙血魔法的相关资料吗？

-没有。这种魔法来自外岛，完全跟我们的巫术体系对不上。任何手段都对它毫无影响。之前收集的那瓶样本都用完了，还是摸不到窍门啊。

-可是每拖一天，卡美洛就多一分危险。我们一定可以做点什么的，那个噩梦不可以成真！

-可是梅林，你有头绪吗？有吗？！

梅林哑口无言。盖乌斯已经尽力了，真的一点办法都拿不出来了。

-现在只能做最坏的打算——如果格温实在太离谱，那就发动暴乱，推翻统治吧。

盖乌斯扶着额头，心痛不已。他唯一可以给出的建议只有这个了。

-推翻了她，谁当国王？

-亚瑟。毕竟有你辅助着，他就算是一直当个傻子，也总比现在搞得一团糟要好。

-我听到了！讲什么呢你们。竟然想让我当国王。疯掉了？

亚瑟睡醒了，从房门后探出脑袋朝盖乌斯嚷嚷。

-亚瑟，你本来就是王裔啊。格温如果不能承担国王的重任那候选人只有你一个。

-不要。我觉得现在这样非常舒适，当国王不适合我。

他就像个赌气的小孩儿一样，砰地关上门。梅林急匆匆走过去打算训斥他，可是亚瑟半句都听不进去，不一会儿又开始打呼噜了。

 

-梅林……

深夜，梅林侧躺着，听到从地板下传来诡异的声线在呼唤自己的名字。瞬间吓醒了。

这个场景似曾相识。当年初到卡美洛，基哈拉也是这样召唤他的。

莫非？

梅林轻手轻脚地离开了卧室，顺利绕开了守卫，溜进了地宫。

地宫是用作存放贵重财物的储藏室，也有各种搜刮回来的奇珍异宝。而那个被亚瑟带回来的龙首也应该在这里。

它是地宫里唯一可能还活着的魔法生物，就在那个小小的石棺里。

梅林屏息一步步靠近。石棺里突然传出声音，把他吓了一跳。

-我就猜到你会来的。

-你……你还是活的？

-感谢这个小盒子。让我的血没有流尽，得以尚存一息，等到了你。

-比蛇还可怕，砍下来的头竟然还能活好几个月？

-魔法世界总是充满了惊喜。你不也发现了卡美洛正在发生着天翻地覆的变化吗？

-是你捣的鬼！

-一切错误都是注定发生的。你与他之间，就如同两株藤蔓相互缠绕生长。你越是强大，他就越容易因此被扼杀。反过来要是他茁壮生长，你就会被扼制，此消彼长。

-我不懂你的意思。你说的他，是谁？

-小法师，他是为了你才夺我性命。尽管是无心之失，但木已成舟。

-要怎么做才能弥补我的过错？

-潘德拉贡的一切都和龙息息相关。也许是个契机，并不是错误。你可以杀掉格温，这样亚瑟就能恢复，他会是这片土地上的传奇君主。他可是得到誓约之剑认可的人，所向披靡。哪怕你梦境中的恶龙从天而降，亚瑟也一定可以拯救卡美洛于水火之中。

-为什么一定要用格温的性命来换？

-她和亚瑟的关系曾亲及肌肤，亲及灵魂。相比起杀掉数以千计无辜的人来换取他的记忆，格温一个人的牺牲可谓价值非凡。你不认同吗？亲手杀了她。在铸成大错之前。你知道我指的是什么。

梅林摇着头，脸色煞白。真相对他而言太残酷，这意味着必须在亚瑟和格温之间作取舍，他要亲手杀掉曾经并肩作战的朋友。

-法师啊。留给你考虑的时间不多了，可不要等到恨错难返。记住，只有你才能拯救这一切。

  
（八）

-盖乌斯。两株藤蔓相互缠绕是什么意思？

-那是自然状态下经常出现的事情，干嘛问这个？

-昨天翻书，看到了相关的内容而已。如果两棵藤蔓缠绕生长，会是什么状态？

-真难得看到你对草药学有兴趣呢，梅林。一般情况下藤蔓植物如果生长得过于靠近，他们会争夺同一片土地下的养分和水，往上会争夺同一片阳光。比较强壮的那一株将迅速占领高地，利用它日渐粗壮的枝条把另一株的咽喉牢牢扼住，直到枯萎，死亡。一般只在开春的时候会看到这样的情形——那时候藤蔓都还处于非常稚嫩的状态，还没有分出明显的强弱，才会缠绕着此消彼长。

盖乌斯一番耐心的解释，完全沉醉在讲课的乐趣之中。

梅林捣炼草药的手从快到慢，最后干脆停下来。盖乌斯的话印证了石棺里那颗龙首的比喻。如果他和亚瑟之间果然是两株藤蔓，那就只能牺牲一方，以换取另一方了吧。

-梅林？你到底有没有在听的？

-嗯？啊是的，我有在听的。

-那就好。希望你是真的学进去了，这么多年来教你的药剂知识都是左耳进右耳出。

-盖乌斯。按照自然的规律，两株缠绕的藤蔓最终必然会死掉一株，是吗。

-那倒不一定，如果是某种特殊情形的话。

-特殊？是什么？

-假设两株藤蔓是同种同科的植物。它们心意相通，血脉相融，大概会呈现另一个状态。随着时间推进它们会转变，两株藤合二为一，不分彼此。那就无所谓谁扼杀谁了。（这一段考证过植物学，藤植物如果是相同品种可以连为一体，不同种之间就会相互厮杀）

-我好像懂了，这可能有点难度……

梅林突然明白。要解决这个难题，不一定只有杀掉格温这一条路。

-谁知道呢？自然界到处是奇迹。

-对了盖乌斯，你有没有配过那种……特别用途的药？

梅林回过神来，接着用轻快的节奏捣药。假装心不在焉地抛出一个新问题，眼睛却偷偷瞄着盖乌斯的表情。

-特别用途的药。是什么用途？

-类似，让人变得心情愉悦的药……或者说是改善生活的……那什么。

-嗯？！

盖乌斯抬着他那经典的高低眉，一脸惊诧地看着他一手带大的学徒。梅林竭力去躲避他的目光，但脸红已经彻底把他出卖了。

-没有吗？我就随口问问……

-梅林啊。你不会是那种……趴在地上的兔子吧？（还是凡尔赛的梗，帕拉丁公主用来比喻硬不起来的菲利普公爵）你平时根本不和姑娘们有交往，难不成……

-不不不！你误会了！其实我是受人所托才来问你的，因为当事人……说实话他的身份不太方便透露这些。

-是贵族，对吧。也就这种人才会需要。谁让他们沉迷玩乐，活该。

-意思是你知道有这种药啦？

-我知道怎么弄，这里没有现成的。等傍晚配好了我会告诉你。

-好……如果可以的话，货主希望订两瓶，也就是双人分量。

-梅林！我警告你。这种事以后不要代劳了，你跟这样的人在一起迟早要被带坏，知道吗。

-知道，知道……

梅林连忙点头赞同。他那小鹿一样纯净的眼神极让人信任，盖乌斯很理所当然地相信他的鬼话了。确实，谁会轻易怀疑一个没有前科的人呢？

梅林坐在沐浴桶里，缓缓往下沉，只剩下眼睛露在外头。

咕嘟咕嘟喷着气，看着水面冒起泡又破灭，还是犹豫。

算了，难堪也要上。为了亚瑟连命都可以不要了，何况是……

起来，擦干身体，把头发揉一揉，再闻闻身上有没有奇怪的味道。至少把自己清理干净吧，虽然平时也不脏……对了衣服也要换一套新的，旧的那套混杂各种草药味道也很奇怪吧……

磨磨蹭蹭好一阵，终于把考虑到的方面都解决妥了，拿上两瓶从盖乌斯那儿骗来的特殊药剂回到房间里。

-呐，这个给你。临睡前把它喝了。

梅林把其中一瓶推到亚瑟面前，努力装出严肃的样子。

-我没病，干嘛要我喝药？

-你的毛病是每天晚上打呼噜，震耳欲聋！我在旁边打地铺根本就吵得睡不着！

-原来我毛病这么严重？你怎么不早说？

-是最近出现的问题。所以才让盖乌斯给你配了改善睡眠的药水，喝了就会好，百试百灵。

亚瑟挠挠头，无奈地接受了自己打呼噜扰人的“事实”，拿起药瓶一饮而尽。梅林早就背过身去假装收拾屋子，从镜子里观察到着亚瑟的行动。看到他不假思索地饮下药水，梅林拿出剩余那一瓶，迅速地倒进喉咙里。

没有想象中的难喝。就像是普通香水的味道，带一点点香橘和薄荷的清新。

-我喝了。晚安梅林。

亚瑟擦了擦残留在嘴唇上的药水，并没有任何特别的反应，就如往常一样道了晚安，准备就寝。梅林转过身径直走过去，凑到他面前对着嘴唇就是一顿乱啃。

亚瑟先是愣在原地，片刻之后，按住梅林的肩膀让他停下来。

梅林忐忑地看着他，心蹦得快要从嗓子眼跳出来了。这次真的玩砸了，要被拒绝了……

-梅林，你真的不会接吻啊，不是这样的。应该是……

亚瑟忍不住笑了一下，重新把梅林揽过来温柔亲吻。

梅林既为亚瑟的反应感到惊讶，又为计划顺利实施而悬心落地。只要这一步达成，后面的事情就只是自己的问题了。抱着豁出去的心态，闭上眼睛，试图让自己沉浸在此刻。

亚瑟似乎是对他渴望已久，浅浅碰唇几下随即展开攻势。用门牙轻衔住下唇往外拉，诱使他张开嘴，让舌尖在唇齿微启之间探索。梅林因为从未经历情爱之事而显得略羞涩，只是紧紧闭着眼任由亚瑟摆弄，他微张着嘴，舌头却像是养在深闺的少女般闪躲。越是这样，越激发了亚瑟的欲望。他最终放弃了循序渐进的做法，直接用力吮吸把梅林的舌头吸过来。他的手按在柔软的黑色短发里，另一只手环向腰间，诱导着梅林往前凑，最终，他倒在床上，而梅林倒在他身上。

两人相视，感受着此起彼伏的喘息声。

梅林的肤质细嫩而苍白，被亚瑟润泽过的双唇在肤色映衬下透出红玛瑙一样美妙的光泽。轻轻拨开耳鬓的乱发，露出羞红的耳朵。这样的梅林真是让人心生爱怜。

-脖子以下的地方……会有多白呢？

一个翻转将他牢牢压在身下，宽大的手掌从脸颊一直抚摸到喉结，一把扯掉口水兜。前胸系带没有绑好，交叉棉线松垮垮地随着呼吸节奏在胸膛起伏。

-我不确定我……

梅林就算再慢热，也知道即将进入什么步骤了。对于未经世事的人来说，临阵产生逃脱之意大概是正常的。

-反悔来不及了。我每天躺在你原来的床上，闻着淡淡体香，无数次想过这样的场景……

亚瑟边说着边坐了起来，呈跪坐状态，把梅林双腿拉过来放在腿上，抓着衬衣边沿往上褪。梅林顺从地抬起双手让衬衣脱离身体，眼睛死死地盯着亚瑟。那眼神让梅林觉得自己是被一头狼擒住的绵羊，你是没有办法哀求他高抬贵手的。

-王室仆人第二守则是什么，梅林？

-我……我不知道有什么守则……

-那好，我来告诉你。第一条是忠诚，第二条，是顺从。

亚瑟顺利地转移了他的注意力，趁其不备将他的裤子褪下。

-不！我不……不要……我……

身下感觉到了舌头的温度和湿度，梅林惊叫起来，这是一种从未有过的生理刺激。尽管又惊又怕，却没有了挣脱的力气。他骨节纤细的手原本死死抓着床单，在温柔攻势下渐渐变得柔软，最终隐没在亚瑟后脑勺的金发之间，随着胯下的节奏，指尖微微颤动。

-唔！

亚瑟哼出一声闷响，随后抬头。梅林看到他闭着的双唇，露出难堪的神情。

-我……我不是故意的，我该提前说一声……

亚瑟做了个“暂停”的手势，在梅林的注视下平静地将含在口中那些“产物”咽下去。

-生牡蛎的味道。口感也像。

-这算是冷笑话……吗？

梅林一点都不觉得好笑。竟然让王子为自己做那种事，还吞下了精液。他快要被自己尴尬死了。 

亚瑟原是柔情万分的看着他，还是被逗笑了。

-这没什么难为情的。我的小男孩真纯洁啊，稍微撩拨就把持不住了。

-用于房中调情的话语竟然那么轻易就说出口了……你让我做什么反应才好？

-梅林，只有妓女才会在意什么场合该做什么反应。你只要放松，投入，享受就行了。

亚瑟用谈话来分散缓解紧张情绪，一边在他大腿内侧探索着，往深深处寻。

-亚瑟……你会注意力度的，对吧？

-如果你想要温柔，我会是你怀中的猫咪。如果你想要激烈，那么我会是脱缰的野马。你想要什么？

梅林已经无法仔细分辨他在说什么了。他的表情从疑惑到惊恐，再到不能自持，微微张嘴喘息，仿若嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟。

防线已经彻底突破了。

防线已经彻底突破了。无论是身还是心，此刻都已被身下抽送的节奏降服。他闭着眼，偶尔轻蹙起漂亮如海鸥展翅的眉，额间渗出的汗水顺势而下，染湿了鬓发。

他的身体毫无保留地呈现在亚瑟眼前，带着薄薄一层汗在床上肆意扭动，发出一种类似猫儿撒娇，有一丝丝鼻音的哼鸣。

要是知道这般美妙，应该早就上了他。亚瑟沉浸在高涨的情欲之中，手伸到他腰部强迫抬起，进一步加快节奏。

-你以后就别打地铺了，小美人。

梅林躺在亚瑟臂弯里，盯着他俊朗的侧脸线条，脑海里重复回响着亚瑟临睡前最后一句话。

傻子亚瑟。等你药劲儿过去了一准要后悔。都是假的。

梅林试图悄悄掰开环住自己肩膀的手，好回去继续打地铺。可是失败了。亚瑟好像隐约知道他要逃走一样，只要稍微挪开一点点就迅速反应过来，重新把梅林牢牢捆在怀里。

我又不是猎物，干嘛呀？唉随便他了。反正明天醒来，一切都结束了。不会有下次了。

深深吸一口气，缓缓吐出。先睡吧，睡着了就不会有烦恼了。

盖乌斯开的药剂大概是多重功效的，梅林昨晚睡得额外地舒适，没有噩梦侵扰。

只是醒来的时候被吓了一跳。

亚瑟侧躺着面向他，单手支着腮。阳光在他身上映照着，细密的金色汗毛清晰可见。

-看来我的美人儿昨晚累着了。

-亚瑟！你有病吧！？

-嗯？你昨晚主动吻我的时候，可不是这个态度的。

亚瑟伸手就要去摸他胸前的红晕，他却惊慌失措地想要躲。

-别往后缩了。你都要掉下床去了。

亚瑟敏捷地抓住他乱晃的手，摊开手心十指相扣。

这完全出乎意料。盖乌斯配的药应该是短效的，可是亚瑟醒来之后却表现得更为殷勤，莫非是自己表达错误导致盖乌斯用错药方了吗……

-咳！我好像应该迟一会儿再来叫你们。

盖乌斯万万没想到，偶尔一次不敲门直接推开，竟然会看到这样的场景。

-不是！你误会了！

梅林顾不上穿衣服了，直接披着被子就想追出去。

-梅林，按照我这个老医生的观察，卡美洛还真没有谁需要那种药的。嗯，包括你俩。

盖乌斯潇洒地摆摆手转身走出去，顺便把门带上。

 热恋中的人真可怕。昨天梅林拿了药也没见他去哪儿交货，果然是有鬼。

梅林本想着第二天就结束这一切，现在又重新陷入了困境。

他已经和亚瑟达成了亲至肌肤的关系，理论上只要杀死自己，亚瑟就能复活，格温也不用牺牲，这是一个最好的结局。

可是盖乌斯一个小小的恶作剧却改变了这一切。那两瓶药剂被掉包了，只是些成分简单的花草水。换而言之那天晚上发生的一切都是真实的。梅林只不过是喝下药后潜意识给自己壮了胆，而亚瑟是在清醒状态下，百分百真心的，上了梅林。

他把所有心事都收敛得很好，如常地炼药，捣药，翻词典。只是亚瑟总会有意无意地撩动他的心。时不时地从背后环着他的腰，头枕在他瘦削的肩膀上，用鼻尖拱他后颈的小卷发，让他无法专心地做手头的事。

亚瑟认为梅林的主动是必然的。他俩以前就是如此的亲密，远多于主仆感情。他坚信着，所以越发温柔，就像是沾了糖一样，恨不得寸步不离跟在身边。

梅林却没办法生他的气，甚至还有些沉醉于甜蜜的氛围中。他没有认真想过和亚瑟成为情侣会是什么样子，也没有想过亚瑟的爱如此浓烈而美好。如果不是盖乌斯嫌弃梅林做事慢吞吞，愤而给他撒了一把胡椒粉，他还会觉得这一切都是个看似很真实的梦境。

如果就这么死去的话，亚瑟会不会因为我而悲伤？大概不会吧，他毕竟还有格温。

一旦决定了走上寻死这条路，对梅林来说，就真的什么都不剩了。此刻拥有的爱是真实的，如果死去那就只剩下无边的孤独。

梅林发现自己有了贪生的念头。

  
（九）

-还在为失去一个港口耿耿于怀吗国王。难以想象一个国王的气度，竟不如我这个海岛部落首领。

金发小孩在国王大厅里漫步，用眼光蔑视着陈列在两旁的贵重陈列品。

-撒克逊。你最好对我留有几分尊敬，我毕竟才是康沃森的领主。

-那么，我尊敬的国王。你知道贵国强大的邻邦卡美洛的事吗？我又为何来找你？哼，你对此一无所知。

-我听你的建议用那个边陲小镇为交换把港口割让出去，是因为你曾向我承诺过不久将来一切都会回到我手中。现在呢？你的军队在哪里，小小的男孩儿撒克逊？

-卡美洛已经走向堕落。现在的她只是个空壳，散涣而无力，不堪一击。只要你愿意，随时可以带领麾下军队前去接过统治权。

-开什么玩笑。卡美洛物资丰富，还有我们拱手相让的一部分。她为何会虚弱？据我所知格温女王以谦逊和克制而闻名，那里一直是坚不可摧的王国，如有神助。

-那都是过去的事了。一个以龙为守护者的家族杀掉了她的保护者。将会使王国失去庇佑，而白龙撒克逊将会取代红龙潘德拉贡的位置，卡美洛的辉煌将化为灰烬，她骄傲的统治将毁灭在白龙的火焰之中。（化用了传说中梅林的预言“红龙将战胜白龙”，背景是威尔士人抗击撒克逊人的历史，亚瑟王传奇也是从中孕育的）

-你到底是什么人？！

国王猛然醒悟，这番语言出自这个名为“撒克逊”的小孩子，绝对不是偶然。

-我就是白龙撒克逊。这个八岁男孩的皮囊只是宿主，当我一直拥有年轻的躯壳，我便永生不朽。

小孩儿抬头对国王微笑，眼眸中燃起荧绿色彩，光滑的小手臂瞬间覆盖上灰色的鳞甲。确实不是凡胎血肉。

-你可别忘了，卡美洛有一位法师能降服所有的龙。你有什么把握战胜他？

-如果真有这样一个人，卡美洛何以沦落至此？只怕完成剑栏战役的使命之后已经被处死了。毕竟对巫师存在深深的隔阂是他们的王室传统，天知道他们能有多阴险？

-你会协助我拿下卡美洛对吗？为什么要帮我？

-卡美洛容不下任何异族，他们杀死了我唯一的夜煞龙。这不是一个宽容国度应该发生的事。我要的很简单，培育更多的龙。我需要更多的土地和食物，需要自由飞翔的天空。你接受这个条件吗，国王。

-我会向卡美洛宣战，七天之内我希望见到想要的结果，如果顺利的话，你也会得到你想要的结果，撒克逊。

-康沃森那个老头子是吃撑了吗？竟然给我下战书？！

格温手捧着战书，看得一阵头疼。

骑士团只看得见她捧着战书的双手，足足十个戒指，全是价值连城的珍宝。大家面面相觑。

-陛下，我们如何应对？

-按照他现存的国力是不足以跟我们抗衡的，他是脑子有坑才会说“七天之内不降后果自负”这种蠢话。管他呢，让边陲岗哨加强防卫就可以了。

格温把纸折叠起来，一撕再撕，撒了一地。

看着女王骄横的离去，莱昂忧心忡忡。康沃森那个老狐狸怎么会做不自量力的事，这里头有蹊跷。可陛下根本就没有耐心去了解这些事，她的注意力都在财宝上。

-盖乌斯，你真的要想办法拯救女王，每拖延一天，这个国家就越危险！

-所有能试的方法我都会去尝试。抱歉，我真的尽力了。

-至少我们该摸清楚康沃森为什么如此有底气吧？支撑他口出狂言的是什么？

-你的理智和镇定一直令我钦佩，莱昂。卡美洛有你是莫大的福气。

盖乌斯点点头，他是个游走在巫师和政治之间的老人，结合梅林之前跟他提到过的梦魇，眼下即将发生的事情大概也猜到了。

-那个小镇有问题。是吗？

梅林把莱昂送出门外，确认他走远了之后再和盖乌斯商讨。

-小镇里被屠杀的龙，你的梦魇，目前的状况。可以说一目了然。这是从一开始就埋下的祸根，卡美洛因龙而生，大概也会因龙而灭。

——只有你，才能拯救亚瑟，拯救卡美洛。这一切取决于你。

尽管躺在亚瑟怀中非常舒适，梅林却无法入睡。夜煞龙的忠告萦绕耳边，挥之不去。

眼前糟糕的境况，是自己贪恋甜蜜恋爱，苟且偷生的报应。

亚瑟，如果你知道，我为你而死，你会记住我吗。还是只会立一方小小的碑，从此不再回头触碰往事？

恋爱中的你如此美好，然而已经到了分别的时刻了。我虽渴望你的爱，期望与你长相厮守，然而生为王室中人，被命运所裹挟，你我还有更重要的使命，它高于你我的爱情，它是救赎苍生。

梅林脑海中默默念着，嘴角带着慷慨赴死的笑容，眼泪却汹涌决堤。

再见亚瑟。

离开了温暖的怀抱，梅林在床底下摸出刀片，一点点切开手腕上纤细的筋脉。鲜血汩汩而出，涂红了刀刃，在手臂上拉出数条痕迹，滴落在四周。他放下刀，用另一只手沾取血液，在亚瑟手背上轻轻写下了大写字母"M"。

不想让心爱之人目睹自己的死亡，梅林选择逃离。他光着脚，穿着单薄的衬衣，离开了小屋子，往丛林走去。

因为失血，他一路走走停停，终于体力不支倒在去往阿瓦隆的途中。他努力地在冰冷的石板地面爬行，试图寻找一个隐蔽的位置，地上拖出一条浅浅血痕。

血快流尽了吧，天很快就亮了。阳光再度光临卡美洛的时候，亚瑟王将持剑而归，受龙族庇佑之人所向披靡。他再也走不动了，却不肯闭上眼睛，还想在朦胧发白天色之中再看一眼，梦开始的地方，卡美洛。

视线开始模糊，模糊到看不清那个向他飞奔而来的身影。

亚瑟顺着血迹追出来，在梅林即将陨落之时将他拢入怀中。

-你怎么可以……你怎么忍心！

亚瑟吼着，他只听得见轰鸣，沉沉睡去。

-盖乌斯，要把伤口止住血！救救他！

盖乌斯被踢门而入的亚瑟吵醒，一看到他怀中满身血迹的梅林，当即明白昨夜发生了什么。

-傻孩子，怎么如此不惜命呢！？

亚瑟将他安置在临时床上，开始在身上撕取布条给他包扎。盖乌斯制止了他的帮忙。

-亚瑟，这些事等我来做。现在只有用魔法能救他，一定来得及，请相信我。

-你一天不醒过来，我就一天在你耳边念诗。

梅林睁开眼，轱辘转着眼珠子。天花板还是那样。床铺还是那样。连陈设都没改。

-我不是死了吗。这是天堂还是地狱？

-死你个头！我先去通知盖乌斯给你备吃的，等下再好好审问你。

亚瑟用食指轻轻刮了一下梅林那笔直秀气的鼻梁，转身出去给盖乌斯报信。

梅林抬起记忆中曾割过腕的手，一丁点痕迹都没有。

-你这个不要命的，要不是我知道怎么用时光倒流咒和转移咒，你就躺在土里了，小崽子。

盖乌斯捧着还冒热气的粥走进来，还有水果，烤肉。

-丰盛吧？亚瑟看了都馋。不过没关系他也有一份。毕竟你身上的伤是他承担了。

-我的伤口怎么毫无踪迹？

-转移到亚瑟身上了。他主动替你承担了皮肉痛苦，而流失的血我用时光倒流咒语让它们回到你的身体中。（这个是HP黑魔法的梗，当时施法的人是斯内普，同样是使血液倒流回去）

-为什么救我？你怎么知道我出去了？

-我一转身应该是钻进你怀里，然而扑了空。当时我就醒了——手背上有个M字母，地上一行血，你把我吓出病来了知道吗？！血迹那么长，绵延整条街道，知不知道有多恐怖？幸好我在，不然这个盖乌斯就要因为救你而死了。

亚瑟向他展示了手腕上渗透着血迹的包扎带。他在身上割出的伤口有多深，在亚瑟身上就有多深。这是一种风险非常大的黑魔法。

-我为什么会寻死？我迟疑了多久？一切都是为了你的记忆。比起我需要你的爱，卡美洛更需要你去拯救。你是国王，这是命中注定的。

-要是必须用你为代价，我宁可不要什么记忆，纵然那些都是真实存在过的，也都是过去了，不重要。现在是格温的时代，而我是劫后重生的人，我的余生只有一个目标，就是好好感受以往从未有过的宁静与甜美，看日升月落，看着你，直至永恒。

-这一切因我执念而起，也应由我结束。

梅林起身走出去，他决定自己寻找挽救的方法。

-我受命运所托，却被它狠狠捉弄。我曾得到又复失去，曾无坚不摧最后却毁掉所有。这是对过往错误的惩罚吗？还是我根本就不足以承担起它对我的嘱托？

-法师。命运从不会选错人。这世上最强大的力量应该赋予何种品格之人？邪恶又是为何诞生？

龙首在石棺中喃喃低语，并没有正面回答梅林的提问。

-人拥有的情绪远大于生存的需要。使他们感知身外尘世，看见光，看见阴暗，充满渴望，容易堕落。这样智慧的生灵，唯有从一而终的善良与克制能驾驭他。强大的力量若是给予不懂节制的人，那就是灾难。

-我对亚瑟的执念是否错了？选择投靠黑暗以换取他的重生，却因此让无辜者牵连其中，噩梦预示，上天将因此而降罚于我。

- 他接受冥冥中的指引，在最后一刻朝你飞奔而来。你与他的相爱是命运的一部分，深深羁绊。虽然你选择的方法未必正确，但为免苍生受灾，舍身为仁，你的勇气与善良已被验证。

-你还没回答我的问题。卡美洛将何去何从？她会经受龙族带来的苦难，抑或从此殒没？

-一切付出都将得到回报。法师，你愿意吗？接纳我，接纳龙族，我将为你的仁慈而永生回报你。

-我应该怎么做？

-来，到我这里来。打开石棺，触碰我，拥抱我。我将重生于你的血脉之中，赋予你直面恐惧，扭转乾坤的力量，红龙将降服白龙，你是龙裔的永恒之王。

梅林照着它的指引，缓缓推开石棺封盖，将龙首捧出，用额头抵着它冰冷的鳞甲。

-现在，跟随我的每一句话。

【吾为大地、天空、海洋之子，承继上古无限之神力，以龙族不朽之魂统御世间。我与日月同升，山川同眠，翼下之风百鸟同享，目所及处百兽共荣，无贪恋奢欲之屠戮，唯万物长生，生而有律，星辰交错行轨，明灭如草木枯荣……】

龙首闭上了眼，化作金色的星尘，从梅林额间刺入，龙息贯穿身躯。

汇神闭目，梅林脑海中浮现了咒语所隐喻之景象。他看见白龙倒地，身首异处，龙啸刺破苍穹，红龙在群山之巅，身后是万钧雷霆，誓约之剑在山谷之中烁烁生辉。天将破晓，郁葱草色覆盖了尸首，人们从睡梦中醒来，万物繁茂如初。

-感觉如何，法师？

-你在哪儿？

-转身向后，你将在镜中找到答案。

梅林走到镜子前，镜中人的左半脸是他所熟悉的自己，另一半脸庞浮出古老的符号，瞳孔灿如火焰之色。肩膀上若隐若现的龙首在吐息，手臂长出赤色鳞片，手已经彻底变成了锋利的龙爪。

-我的样子很奇怪……他还会认得我吗？

-当需要力量去守护你的心，你便是龙。当需要如常人般仰望大树，享受野草芬芳，你便是凡人，这取决于你希望成为什么。

-我能击退撒克逊白龙吗？

-天佑卡美洛。龙佑卡美洛。去吧，再勇敢一些，艾莫瑞斯。

夜煞的踪迹渐渐褪去，梅林又恢复了清秀的少年模样。

-你要去哪里？

-实现预言。

-你不会用剑。我必须一同前去！

-这是龙与龙的战争，你帮不上忙的。

 梅林取过宝剑，牵上马奔赴边境。他知道撒克逊朝着卡美洛王城直直奔来，他们会在半路相遇，厮杀，从日落战斗到黎明。红龙一定会获胜，他只需要勇往直前。 

满月再次升起。亚瑟还是没等到梅林回来。

他坐不住了，再次戎装加身，骏马疾驰而去。

卡美洛的夜空闪电雷鸣，透着血红的云色。一声浑厚的啸鸣自天穹而来，马儿受到惊吓而腾起，亚瑟从茂密林荫上方的缝隙中看到了巨大的龙翼在下坠，另一条龙在天空盘旋，嚣张地嘶鸣。这确实是龙与龙的战斗。可是梅林去哪里了？

他朝着高处狂奔，直到山巅。

梅林在悬崖边上，背向着他，双手支撑着，奄奄一息。

亚瑟跌跌撞撞跑过来，把梅林抱在怀中。可是梅林的样子让他大吃一惊。

鲜红的符咒在脸庞上若隐若现,瞳仁里火焰还未完全熄灭，嘴唇发白，瘦削的身躯在抽搐。

-梅林？梅林！你能听到我说话吗？

-我现在的样子是不是很可怕？

梅林仰起头，抬起已经鳞化的手，想要抚摸亚瑟风尘仆仆的脸，却再三犹豫。

亚瑟轻轻抓住褐红色的龙爪，放到自己的脸庞上。

-你是我的一部分，我为什么要否认自己？不管你是什么样子，不管你有多少个名字，你都是我的梅林。

-对不起亚瑟，我太高估自己了。化为龙形需要消耗极大的体能，我恐怕……

-再试一次。我与你同在。就一次，请让我与你并肩战斗！

凛冽狂风中，巨龙振翅冲天。

亚瑟一手抓紧龙背上突起的骨甲，一手持剑，与化为红龙的梅林叱咤于风云之间。

白龙调整了方向，准备与红龙正面交锋，殊死搏斗。

这场战斗如有神助。一阵劲风从背后刮来，红龙升起，白龙即将从它翼下穿过。

就是现在。

亚瑟双手握剑，纵身跃下。撒克逊不偏不倚从他预测的路线滑翔而过，剑刃正正地穿透了龙颈。

白龙失重下坠，亚瑟也跟着下坠。所幸在粉身碎骨之前被梅林一把捞起，带着巨大的俯冲惯性，翻滚着降落在田野中。

黎明将至，风雷电闪俱已静止。

尸首长出葱郁的草，开出洁白的花。就如同预言一样，最后所有的一切都回归平静。红龙，战胜了白龙。

-那后来呢？红龙怎样啦？亚瑟去哪里了？

-红龙统领了阿尔比恩的所有龙裔，带着它们到一个无名山谷中建立起村落，并且用魔法将此地永远隐藏起来。而格温女王打算退位，让亚瑟掌管国家。但是他拒绝了。他更希望和卡美洛的守护者红龙在一起，持剑伴随左右。

-所以，亚瑟是比较喜欢梅林吧？虽然他有一半是龙，但一定长得很漂亮！

一群小孩子拿着糖果，天真地看着说故事的金发哥哥，若有所思。

-还在跟小孩子们讲故事呢？糖果都让你派完了，我们的孩子玩什么啊？

梅林拎着从集市买回来的各色新鲜玩意，瘪着嘴小小地抱怨了一下。

-我们走吧！以后有空再来跟你们讲故事，下次要讲的故事我都想好了——亚瑟的前世今生。

亚瑟戴上了斗篷帽子，接过梅林手中那些大大小小的包裹，两人骑马归去。

-亚瑟，你早就想起了以前的事情对吧？你全部都记得，对吧？！

-哈哈，刚才跟小孩儿聊天你听到了？

-你骗我！害我为你杀人，害我差点死掉，你的良心呢？！

-别生气呀。我是在到了龙之谷以后才想起来的。

-快说，你用什么途径做到的。不说的话我们从今天起就分开睡。

-咳，这个……我怕说出来你也要跟我分开睡。

-你到底讲不讲？！

-我们到了龙之谷这三百年里，在野外玩耍也有很多次，对吧。

-嗯哼，那又怎样？

-有好多次在野外，干柴烈火的没有做任何准备就……把你弄伤了。

-我的体质你知道的，一天时间就能恢复。不对啊你为什么提这个？

-可是你出血了。染到我身上了。龙血啊……

-……混蛋！所以后来那几次你是故意的！

梅林扬起了马鞭，又羞又恼地想狠揍亚瑟，却让他笑嘻嘻的躲开了。

鞭子落在马屁股上，亚瑟在夕阳余晖里绝尘而去，马蹄声迭，引得集市上一阵哄乱。

梅林只好快马加鞭，赶紧追上。

毕竟答应过龙之谷里的孩子们，天黑之前就能吃上糖果的呢。

（终）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事从8月21起，一边整理思路一边写下来，到今天是9月7日。耗时19天就把它搞定了，如果中间不是因为工作实在太忙，加上扭伤肩甲导致头痛欲裂，我还可以再高效率一点的。  
> 中间分了九个章节在国内更新，但是一直都没有什么人捧场。我也曾犹豫过这样的写作是否有意义，但初心是对merthur的爱，对欧洲中世纪的热衷，这一点只要还存在，我的写作就不会停止。就算不写，灵感也会找上我，它会强迫我这么做的。在AO3发表是为了做一个备份，因为我的几个文章在不同地方连载，我必须找个统一的位置把他们全部集中好，这是个好地方~感觉有些对不起英语母语的人呢，抱歉我没能为你们做什么，我会努力尝试用英语写作的，虽然真的差不多快忘光了……  
> 梅林与亚瑟的传奇在我心中是无可取代的。初恋，忠贞，一切年少的美好，成长的苦涩，他们都有。  
> 永远爱他们。


End file.
